


A Fairy of His Own

by Reddestiny92



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Mostly ignoring plot of movie, Out of Character, added characters for story, changes to history, changes to setting, no singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddestiny92/pseuds/Reddestiny92
Summary: (Yes I chose to replace one story for another, and I don't even know if anyone will even be interested but this is just going against the movie. Saw it a while ago and thought of what I could do with it, personally, I thought it was cute. Also I saw a note that said the fairy king's name not entirely sure if it's true but whatever.)While there is one active treaty splitting up the land between the two most well-known groups it becomes important to go all the way for a full marriage treaty. Though Dagda wishes he could do more as king without even considering the next step he knows things will change they can't throw lives away over past arguments. A day before her wedding Marianne finds she agrees completely especially considering the consequences of saying no.





	1. The treaty

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this chapter is a bit all over the place but there was always just one more thing to add, I don't even know how long this will be but I hope you like it. Even if the summary is terrible.

…....

  
Dagda peeked in Marianne's room he'd already knocked though as the seamstress left he knew she was decent at least. He smiled warmly seeing her in her wedding dress Dawn had come insisting on putting bright pink and blue flowers in her hair it reminded her of the fairy crowns they made when they were little. Granted she didn't think they fit her very well at least they went with the white, she turned, examining herself in the mirror. She smiled and looked at her father she knew he wanted to talk to her not just get a look at his daughter while she was still free.

Free, she really didn't like the idea but that's how it was.

She agreed to marry Roland because her father thought it was best, he was strong and reliable he was someone that could give her heirs. She didn't know why, her father wasn't truly strict he let a lot slide but at the same time while he sometimes coddled her sister he had kept all her lessons no-nonsense, she was specially trained she was another beautiful princess but one that was well respected, the people trusted her and celebrated her.

One on the outside looking in would think lie was entirely peaceful for them but it wasn't the case there were reasons to be prepared for war not entirely due to their...well neighbors in the Dark Forest. An army was needed before Roland she led them. That said, she wasn't much for romance and love it put her at ease to have that one decision be for her father.

He approved of Roland's work in the training program he liked him well enough and so did the soldiers he had a way with people.

Someone that could be King even if by blood alone her father decided she didn't have to have someone he warned her that an extra set of eyes was always valuable. Not to mention according to him leaving his daughter completely alone gave him hives.

“Well....how do I look?” she asked tugging at her dress not thinking it suited her in the least.

“You look lovely dear...I just uh...”

“What? Did Dawn get into trouble or something?” she asked.

That seemed to be the theme of the days where nothing that could curse the kingdom meant she was racing squirrels with Sunny or something silly. She loved her sister but sometimes she worried her too much.

“No of course not, why would you think that?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

She grinned turning to him in full crossing her arms giving him a look that said more than a thousand words he knew all too well.

“Okay I understand you there, but no Dawn was just getting her hair done, she'll be occupied for a bit,” he said simply.

Let her enjoy her time however she wanted he was just glad to see her happy.

“I do not, at least I don't think so, I just don't know....look let's start over.”

Her smile widened as she moved to sit on her bed.

“Okay...how far back, the part where you thought Roland might be a good fit for me because of his military-related interests or dada hun-gy?” she tried as he chuckled.

“Just this conversation dear,” he said simply.

“You sure? I can still cry pretty loud when I'm not fed fast enough.” she offered.

As he sat next to her moved to pull her flowers off her head.

“What's on your mind?”

“Well I, are you happy with the idea of marrying Roland?” he asked.

She laughed.

“It's a bit late for that dad, don't you think?” Marianne asked staring at her nails..more pink thanks to her sister.

She decided instead of a rehearsal dinner they'd have their day and night apart while he was with the troops hopefully doing some good she would just enjoy her late night evenings as she always did. She just wanted time alone it was nice and she suspected she would get to do a lot as Roland was glad to have his freedom.

Fine by her.

“You don't want to marry him do you?” he asked,

“Of course I do dad I know I have duties as the heiress..you can't always get whatever you want in...life....ugh no I don't why did you have to push?” she huffed laying back against the bed.

He laughed then.

“Oh, sweetheart that's wonderful news.”

“I mean I know I know, can't be selfish I have to...wait what...? It's wonderful?” she asked.

“Yes...assuming you agree to the terms.”

He walked over to sit next to her as she straightened up and looked at him.

“I think it's time to move into a new direction for the kingdom, a treaty between us and....them.”

She laughed, shaking her head as Dagda gave her a look.

“Them? Dad if you can't even properly address 'them' what treaty are you expecting.”

“I see your point and it's a bad start but just this time I got it out of my system, now Marianne I mean it things need to change. With Roland leading the armies we have other enemies and we haven't really had much reason to fight with them...er Bog's people in countless years.”

“Yeah, dad I know there are other enemies I've fought them with Roland.” dark fairies, those that turned against Bog even creatures just looking for attention that appeared to be more trouble than they were worth.

An enemy with no goal but filled with a desire to harm others was almost more dangerous than one you could figure out. To Marianne anyhow.

He sighed.

“I prefer the kingdom stay peaceful but the reality is someday soon we'll get to see them again....the time is coming and I don't want little spats changing that,” he mumbled mostly.

“Dad you're being a little vague...”

“Because this is how you must learn to be, it's not entirely wise to lie to people but when you're unsure of the future you don't want to cause a panic. I have many more things to teach you if you agree to work on the treaty you soon won't need me.”

She crossed her legs staring hard at him.

“What, the Bog King has some reading material you need for the lesson's or something?” she asked, amused.

“No...he's got the troops with the training.”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You don't think ours are good enough?”

“They need more training and they can get it there.”

She pushed up and walked away from him falling into a pace that was much like her mothers' when she was alive and agitated with him. Even that thought brought a wide grin to his face he loved his daughters but the fact that Marianne was the heiress instead of her sister put him at ease. He knew one day she would grow up and he wouldn't have to worry about her as much either but for now..Dawn was no leader.

“So you want me to give up marrying Roland, in hopes that we can get a chance to train troops...for a threat you won't tell me about because it's what's best for our people?” she said tapping away on her fingers.

He nodded.

“Dad...”

“Marianne, you're not like your sister if you were I wouldn't ask this of you, I don't want you to be unhappy.”

“Dad...!” she began again.

He sighed.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Dagda said absently.

“I will do anything you want while you're still in power and it's something I'm capable of I can admit from lessons that historically those from the Dark Forest are much...rougher in battle than we are. Which is how we got the first treaty of agreeing to the border, it's worked, sacrifices are made, life moves on I got it. I'm just...not going there without knowing what I have to do. I mean why can't you just have a meeting with him?”

“I will be, you have to come with me as you're meant to inherit this all it needs both of us.” he reasoned.

She cocked her head.

“Oh....well okay but that doesn't...”

“That's the hard part.”

She scoffed.

“Dad....with all due respect stop beating around the bush and just spit it out.” she tapped her foot as she looked at him.

“You have to marry him dear, that's the final treaty a legal connection a reason for all rules to drop and why we never went further than keeping what peace we could have. I let you choose but...you know even Roland complains that you don't seem as interested in him as others do. You never seemed to love anyone...what do you say? First social call...or will you take this stand for your people?”

She sighed.

“.....Ugh...why did you have to phrase it like that?”

He grinned standing up to give her a hug.

“Wonderful! I knew you'd make the right choice....now about his troops and even most that live there...they release a toxin that while it is harmless to us. It only gives off a smell when they are threatened it stuns our shared enemy. Preventing them from getting worked up enough to poison us usually with bites or scratches. It damages our wings once they melt away it comes for our skin. The Bog's King people have a natural immunity to it. Though they are often dinner and are responsible for the poison's production in the first place. It does help to add to their numbers for the fight. I see little reason for them...er the Bog King to agree.” he explained.

Her mouth fell.

“Dad! You could have led with that!” she snapped.

He shook his head.

“I didn't want to threaten you to say yes, we worked together once, long long ago and everyone must give themselves in full for it to matter. For things to truly improve, and not just be 'tolerable' so with that...let's get ready to go.”

She sighed as she was left alone things were getting entirely too complicated already.

She looked down, Roland didn't really bother her though she wasn't really interested in him...at least she could get away without marrying him.

Though from him to the Bog King...she wasn't sure which was the worst fate.

Marianne heard stories but she's never really fought him personally she couldn't really judge him....yet anyways.  
…....


	2. Husband and Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first, this got longer than I intended but I got what I needed even though I changed it a few times this was definitely one of those thousand ideas sort of chapters lol.
> 
> Thanks for the attention it got, the kudos, thanks Vartheta999 and for the comments Elf+Kid2.0 and Inna.

…....

 

Roland grinned as he left the small bar worked into something of a flowered cage the sweet dew was a little strong...the name misleading the bitter taste needed ten to wash out. At least that was the logic after you had one too many. This time he hadn't been drinking just checking out the ladies, he was on top of the world he'd have access to a lot more money tomorrow and he could...well he would be doing exactly what he liked. Not that Marianne had to know that, he looked up seeing her before she landed in front of him.

“Well if it isn't my love....weren't you worried about bad luck?”

“Oh sure...I just there won't be any bad luck I've decided you should date around and enjoy life however you want.”

He laughed moving to grab her by her waist to pick her up and spin her in the air as she was set down he grinned.

“I knew you were going to be the best wife for me, what got that idea in your head?” he asked she shook her head.

“I have other plans....so I hope you're right about the type of wife I'm going to be since I can't be yours.”

He stared at her his smile dying.

“You're joking...”

“Don't worry you can keep your army but I have a step to take, for my people.”

“What does that even mean?”

She smiled patting his shoulder silently letting him know this time it wasn't his business she started to fly up and he grabbed her ankle.

“Wait... don't do this.”

She smiled a little wider as she looked at him hardly concerned at the more innocent animals, elves and some of her people gathering. It was funny how things worked like that, it wasn't as though she always had an entourage that was more Roland's thing. She pulled away and took a breath.

“Everyone things are alright I am preparing to take on a role for a proper treaty meaning more peace and safety for you all so don't cry for me celebrate the good times to come!”

With a cheer, she hoped the news would spread fast and put everyone at ease and blew a kiss at Roland before flying off in the same direction she came. It had been easy to find him a few assistants to the Sugar Plum Fairy were happy to seek him out for her. She tried to keep it quiet but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be like that.  
It was alright considering this was normal.

This nearly out of nowhere crowd that is, it was common to find an audience where she didn't expect one. She thought his proposal was a quiet night for two then there was an applause hearing that she said yes. Then of course when Dawn stood up for herself for the first time without even a push from Marianne there was a crowd waiting to cheer for her. Some woman accused her of attempting to steal her boyfriend it was a very muted display of violence seeing her precious little sister beat the crap out of a two-timing jackass...but it was hers.

Marianne had never been prouder, she knew that Dawn could take care of herself sometimes and that no matter what her habits said she wasn't a bad princess she just had her head in her clouds.

That was what worried her sister and father for now at least she was young she could recover from mistakes. Her sister would be the first to say that being a little naive had still spared her from more serious troubles. She didn't happen to spend all their father's money, she could recognize the importance of good military and the role of a ruler, and she didn't, of course, have any children she shouldn't.

Their worry came from love and concern not because she was completely hopeless, one couldn't confuse that.

For now, her mind was elsewhere.  
…...

“Why would you agree to that?! And without my permission at that!”

“Ah Thang look at the grubs don't they have the nicest shade of brown? They'll go with dinner don't you think?”

“Mother!”

Griselda sighed as she turned from Thang to her irate son he'd been screaming for a while, even for him it was a little much his voice sounded a bit scratchy. She cocked her head looking at him, sure he was taller, more threatening in some ways, but when he pouted it was always the same. He still looked like her baby they stood in his throne room most of his subjects outside he only needed to comment that he wanted to talk to his mother in private and the room was clear. Making his screams echo though he didn't speak on it much, too irritated to try, occasionally asking why it meant a lot of confusion in the air.

The only reason Stuff and Thang were still in the room was because Griselda dragged them in and dared them to set themselves up for a cliff dive.

“When you want to be calm I might answer that Bog.”

“I don't have time to be calm I'm waiting for...”

She grinned wide.

“Your fiancé” she gave a deep croaky squeal.

“It has a nice ring to it doesn't it Stuff?”

“Sure does, here comes the bride....bride of the Bog King, she may be dressed in white and really prettyyyyyy...though somehow anyway....she will be his Queen.”

They laughed, he grit his teeth in annoyance as his mother bumped her hip with hers far too delighted to have someone on her side in this.

“Traitor,” he muttered under his breath.

She only smirked at him.

Stuff wasn't truly as afraid of Bog as some might be, she was loyal to him but then she was also loyal to his mother. Thang was a little jumpier but hiding behind his mother he had a little more confidence.

“Your majesty...your mother only wants what is best for you, and growing your army is good, isn't it?” she tried.

“She's right Bog.”

He huffed at them moving to sit on his throne, he'd been out working on a little sword practice with some of his higher up officers and come back to see his mother excitedly decorating. The dark purple and black streamers didn't really bother him because she tended to do that when she was bored. The red hearts however...he knew she was plotting something. After the last few suitors ended up being a mess one after the other he hardly had a reason to trust his mother with any setups.

“Also...an heir wouldn't be so bad.” Stuff went on.

“She's right Bog.” Griselda chorused again.

He rolled his eyes.

“Stuff.”

“Yes, your majesty?”

“You're just repeating what she told you to say right?”

“Eep!”

She darted behind a fallen rock with Thang and he sighed in annoyance rubbing his temples turning his head as his mother appeared at his side to pat his hand.

“Honey listen, this is about more than just us, if you don't want to go out and find some nice cute troll to marry or something then at least think of your people. I won't be around forever you will need an heir...and things may change sooner than you think,” she said her tone lighter than before.

“What do you mean?”

“We have enemies rising up again..the fact that we know they are coming is the only reason we've had any time to prepare at all.”

He stared at her as he pushed himself up further.

“An enemy I don't know?”

She nodded.

“They are weak now if they weren't they'd be here already,” she explained.

“What are we talking about?” he asked.

“You'll find out at dinner, now go make yourself presentable, Stuff...Thang go monitor the mushrooms let us know when they get here.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

They scurried out as she waved her son out of the room to get ready, it just wasn't enough to put them on alarm here. Always be prepared for an attack but learn to live around it if they managed to cry and break down every time there could be a threat nothing would get done. She moved to get back to decorating not to mention there was food to be prepared.  
…..

Bog glared ahead he stood in the dining area cringing as if the sight of the colorful hearts his mother decorated with were causing him physical pain. He didn't really wear clothes so much as an extra cloak here and there to look presentable when he had to. Which was almost never but his mother insisted he have one. He stood up hearing his mother's voice as she spoke to Dagda normally the typical meetings be they fights or short conversations...then fights.. took place in the throne room. His mother suggested they meet in the dining room instead.

“Oooh someone's all worked up I see.” he groaned hearing the sing-songy voice, one she did on purpose to get to him he knew.

“Plum go away.”

He sighed as she landed on the table.

“Why are you here?”

“Someone has to officiate the wedding Mr. Crusty-Moody-Grumpy-Butt,” she said dragging out every word in her overly sweet manner...at least that's how he would say it.

“What did you just call me...?”

She stuck her tongue out at him.

“Lighten up, soon you'll have a wife.”

“I never agreed.....”

“The primrose has another use Bog....when your great-grandfather signed the first treaty things were already going down hill. Light compliments dark they must live in harmony at least....as close to it as possible, you can say no and sacrifice your lands...your people, your trusted allies...and your mother or you be the man your father knew you could be. Besides Marianne is super super pretty and she used to lead her father's army exclusively, tell me that doesn't tickle your fancy like nobody's business.

You're not getting some light doe eye princess expecting you to save her because she truly can't save herself. You do however have the chance to build a real life with someone who could care about you the primrose petals as they are now saving us from the threat in the dark it doesn't mean your mother is just paranoid. It means you have time to get comfortable with the idea, don't be stupid make the most of it.”

He stared at her as she put her hands on her hips.

“What do you know...?”

“Worry about that after the wedding,” she said before turning on her heel.

Just as Griselda opened the door he stood bumping the table though he was careful to grab the goblet before it spilled he looked at Dagda as he stepped aside though his mother didn't really have to move as Marianne was taller than she was he looked up from his mother's suddenly reassuring smile and up to the one behind her. He wasn't sure when he saw her face what was more surprising how beautiful she was or the fact that she only absently brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eye instead of shrinking back in disgust.

He was certainly different than Roland that was fair but from what little she heard from the soldiers he was a bitter hideous beast. She couldn't help but think he wasn't nearly as bad as they believed him to be, appearance wise. She knew enough they hadn't been attacked by his people she didn't have reason to believe he was entirely evil...or if he was truly evil at all.

As he fiddled a bit he finally came forward to offer his hand as his mother had when they arrived, she glanced over his shoulder where Plum bounced a little nodding in her excitement.

Marianne shrugged, what the hell.

She shook his hand....maybe a little surprised his palm was as soft as it was compared to the scales on the back o his hand.

Griselda and Dagda looked pleased, to say the least as Plum cut in.

“Sorry I couldn't wait for you he gets so grouchy when he doesn't understand something....we need to talk about the primroses and why as your father and Griselda were already married this problem couldn't correct itself...oh and who wants pudding?”  
…...

Marianne was quiet poking at the meat and berries on her plate it wasn't as though fairies didn't eat meat a good bird or so fed them well. Her mind was swirling, for now the fragile balance between the two meant so much it was already too late in one area they....whatever they were were coming back they just weren't entirely a threat yet. They didn't have to rush off to battle right away but if possible it felt even worse because there was so much time to think about what could happen.

As he finished what was on his plate Dagda cleared his throat and she looked up.

“These legends are passed down to the heirs and heiresses alone, on some level to prevent panic before it comes and on another because it's better when too many don't get involved. Lines get crossed, you see I made the mistake I didn't want to believe that what I had been raised to think was wrong but I was forced to...just too late.” Dagda paused staring at his goblet feeling old bitterness creeping up.

Something he swore his daughters would never see.

“What do you mean..?” Marianne asked.

“That we're the bad guys in life,” Griselda answered for him.

She cocked her head.

“Many of the shops that you see or visit in your home used to be right on the border but were moved to satisfy the treaty the fairies kept one half and monitored dangers on their own, and we kept the other half to do the same. This had been challenged many times throughout history, the first time we saw for herself the effect that had on some instead of the entire group it was the first time we'd ever met.” she went on.

“What did you see that was so important?” Bog asked still stabbing at meat already gone dry, mostly from his mood it was much higher quality than it appeared at first setting on broken dishes illuminated by dim fixtures.

The whole setting was grim, oddly enough Marianne wanted to look around she felt comforted, curious.

“Love, and friendship.”

She stared at his mother.

“Right on the border between the pure and the not so pure fairies and elves welcomed trolls and the like as if they were old friends. Different blood lines passed on different stories it was the sort of peace one could only promise a child. It wasn't enough to stop what happened.” Griselda sighed smiling slightly as Plum patted her shoulder.

“A fire broke out blue, black, white, and orange flames swirled around one another where the split was at first it appeared to be just a light show. No one was burned or harmed in any way but you see that was the problem. These parties took place in secret groups, they would sneak out with those that accepted the rules not to talk about the opposite meant to be enemies. The fires weren't tall enough to set alarm, everyone, they touched died fading away to bone and ash to be lost in the air. It was a warning the primroses were dying and being used as tools during the last waking moment.” Plum said.

“You mean the petals were alive,”Bog called in disbelief.

“Ssh you're breaking the setting, and no but yes.” Plum said with a wave of her hand.

He huffed as she looked at Dagda.

“Seeing what happened we had to get in touch with Plum, we'd been close enough to the flames but it didn't work on us. The fires were just lit, clinging to our arms my right her left.” Dagda added.

“Because we're royalty....?” Marianne asked.

“Bingo I swear I told your father you'd be smart and look at you asking the right questions you're adorable!” she said pinching her cheek.

Dagda sighed.

“Plum..”

She laughed.

“Relax just trying to lighten the mood you could cut the tension with a knife...listen the treaty is both verbal and written. Sometimes it's a trade of land, or money, sometimes it's a holiday.....things that remind the different groups to come together. Like the ball of roses, that was a trade between your ancestral grandmother and his ancestral grandfather the promise was to appreciate the flowers stop destroying them to make a point. None of this has ever worked, prevented these creatures...from coming back. The only way left to try is marriage one that only focuses on the energies from both the light and dark. Join the people as one group.” Plum explained.

“.....We're not related right?”

He swore as she threw a plate at him.

“Pay attention Bog, I just said nothing worked, no one tried to genuinely join the families together they only came together for parties. In short....no you're not related though you will be as husband and wife I will pair you off then you can decide on a proper ceremony that celebrates you both.” Plum said with a snap, though falling into a grin soon.

Griselda nodded as Dagda crossed his arms.

“But....dad told me that these creatures....what are they by the way?”

Plum shook her head.

“I don't know they are not like us with races and such but you'll know when you see one we address them as Aroxis...a word made from old fairy tongue and the words from the dark. Your question?” she said, sweetly even.

“Well he said they melt fairy wings then skin....what do they do here if most are immune? Is Bog just expected to help us to be nice?” Marianne went on confused.

Griselda shook her head.

“When we die except for a few born from a mixed birth we do not stiffen we soften to mulch....those creatures suck out our souls and come back to eat the husks once they are easier to chew,” she said, Bog stared at her as her tone fell almost to a whisper.

“Plum could study a lot from the flames before they went out....we saw what they were doing coming through our lands in groups small enough to hide as far as those without magic could see. The power behind the primrose was overwhelming but that isn't what fueled them....Griselda.” Dagda paused as she rubbed her hands together looking at Bog.

“The one time I lied son and I'm sorry for that....Plum could show us what happened to followers we couldn't reach in time but I know your father didn't die in a war his husk was sent back here it was up laying in my room with a note saying...surprise.”

Marianne covered her mouth as Bog swallowed thickly.

“They are not stupid, the Aroxis they are developed they think and they are dangerous but we believe we can kill them if they are weakened enough. Plum is sure that if you just make an effort this may work please dear for your father for our future.” Griselda went on as she wiped her eyes, Marianne stared at her a widow, a tired Queen she reached forward with a smile patting her hand.

Earning a smile in return.

Bog looked down.

“What if it's not enough...? Then what?”

“You can't ask that Bog, just like you can't be threatened or forced to go along peace is not just an idea it is a feeling that must consume you and you have to believe that this is the last straw. The last thing that needs to be done it can strengthen the flowers it can send those bastards back to where they came from as long as you really try and believe it's worth it. Besides if you don't the alternative is to let them have their way take the strongest find a new home until they learn to reproduce and then consume us all royalty...magical or otherwise. Even if you don't love each other what you feel must come from the heart or it fails...you can't believe the effect while smaller your people have. You wouldn't believe how effective it is to have to erase people's memories to keep one more bit of peace for the rulers they care for. So you know, make it worth it, think on that...now while the moon is high what say you lovebirds share a little kiss.” she ended in a sing song-y tune despite the ominous words.

Marianne stared at her, she thought her sister was hyperactive as she was all over the place..

“Don't make that face, I make love potions if I say a kiss mean's “I do” then that's what a kiss means...and try not to stick to just 'I'm a ruler I have to do this'. It's not enough, it's just respectable.”

They looked at one another, it wasn't going to do them any good to go against her they knew for her ways she was one of the most well known magical beings because of what else she was capable of. She bounced a bit as they stood up slowly.

She looked him over as they stood in front of one another, knowing what if's were useless the risks were too great.

Not to mention it wasn't like either of them were rushing down the aisle on their own.

She shifted they couldn't help it there was no reason to close their eyes, one little peck it was hard to be duty bound while knowing it wasn't enough at the same time. They ripped a part in a second backing up until they fell back from the burning a pale sun came into view on his neck briefly while a crescent moon appeared on hers before they faded.

Plum grinned as they looked at her drowning out their parent's applause.

“Better than rings don't you think? I now pronounce you husband and wife guess that means it's a good time for hanky-panky huh? Oh if you have a girl name her after me Princess Plum has a nice sound to it doesn't it?”

Way too soon to tell.  
…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I know it was a lot, the next chapter will be shorter I just like their relationship and it was quicker in the movie but I have things to get to also I couldn't see any notes so Plum is all I got for the fairy.


	3. Curious touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...it was somewhat shorter and more creative freedom..heh.
> 
> Also thanks for the kudos, and thanks Madness_Style, Katrinaprime123(also for the bookmark), and texmexoreo.

…..

 

Dawn flew back and forth pausing when she saw Sunny she'd been waiting to talk to her father or Marianne since the news reached her that the engagement was off. She flew down to him as he played with one of his fuzzy neighbors the goblins here were different than what she considered creepy furless versions that lived in the Dark Forest, and she only saw them as they made faces at the border. For once she hadn't been lost just roaming around and ended nearby she snapped at them pretending she was her sister it made it easier to stand up for herself. She knew she could well all on her own and she wouldn't let anyone say any different.

He smiled at her though she wasn't really focusing on how the little elf looked, he thought she was gorgeous that she could do no wrong. Even when their games sort of went up in smoke and Marianne was scolding them it was worth it. After all, if they hadn't managed to destroy his home or the palace surely they weren't completely up to no good.

Shaking his head hoping he didn't have that goofy grin he had seen when she left him at the pond seeing some of the guys she claimed love for he didn't think they had problems around her.

“What's the matter, Dawn?”

“I just...I can't believe the wedding was called off and my sister and dad ran off without me it's like they don't believe I can do anything.” it wasn't as if they often told her what they really thought about her they assumed it showed well enough.

He frowned as she sat on a rock then smiled once more running over.

“But Dawn...when they aren't here you're the only royal member here in charge, they trusted you to be without them I mean..surely all three of you can't always go for most the day?”

Slowly her frown faded.

“You're right...there haven't been any desperate needs or anything I was watching closely before I took a break because it was calm that means I did what I was expected to do.”

He chuckled.

“Yep, you did great there weren't even little crying kids or anything it's a good day and you know Marianne always worried about you clearly she thought if Roland needed help you were here for that too.”

She bounced in excitement...she was nowhere near as good with a sword as her sister as she struggled a bit but she could be trusted with one once she stopped losing her grip. Something that scared off most of her tutors as swords going flying barely missing groins was a good warning.

“Oh you're right, I guess I was just being silly.”

“It's okay if you're too busy to think about it then at least I'm here to remind you,” he said with a smile he tried to avoid she bent to kiss his forehead he blushed as she spun around spotting her father's wings in the distance.

“I have to go but hey want to meet tomorrow around lunchtime? Get something to eat?”

“Yes! I uh...I mean sure I have time.”

She laughed and waved as she took off he jumped to go get ready the night before lunch the next day...that wasn't too soon he could take a nap halfway through after all.  
….

As Dagda landed in the main hall with Marianne the servants bowed in greeting just before they did it again as Dawn caught up to them.

“Hi sis, hi dad I was outside almost all day looking over the kingdom there weren't any real problems or anything.”

He smiled warmly at her.

“That's great sweetie but you don't have to tell me I know I can always trust you with our land and the people that live in it.”

Her smile widened as she gave him a hug, Marianne smiled at her through her head was still a bundle of mess.

“Now we need to have a chat, come along we'll tell you what you sort of missed.”

“Sort of?” she asked walking backwards as they moved forward despite her head in the clouds way of life....she was good at this.

“We have to have a ceremony so you'll be there for the ceremony...left.”

She turned as they did cocking her head.

“Right right...some were talking about you doing something for all of us for the treaty what was the ceremony? You didn't have to drink blood or sacrifice a chipmunk did you?” she asked, horror decorating her expression.

Marianne laughed.

“They aren't like that Dawn.”

“Well I never go over there I'm just wondering....tell me.”

She smiled and cocked her head enough that the moon appeared again, some did use rings but it was common even with a love jewelry for royalty to have a different sign. Especially if Plum took care of the wedding Dawn stopped as she gasped covering her mouth.

“Who has your sun?”

“The Bog King.”

“No...dad.”

He held out his hand.

“Dawn what's done is done this is for our future, one day you'll be a wife, a mother you'll want things the best they can be then understand that,” he said he already told Marianne that he didn't want to worry Dawn with the details he knew she'd be scared.

She definitely couldn't hide her emotions, as well as her sister, could in these situations later...once things were better off they would tell her.

She shook her head.

“But....Marianne love is so nice that little flutter you get when he says your name, that goofy smile that's only for you makes you smile too, whenever you butt heads you can go back and fix it. This..isn't love I don't want you to miss out.”

Marianne stared at her as the smile returned she kissed her cheek.

“Don't worry...he's not so bad besides I didn't love Roland either now I...only came to get a bag and say bye to you I need to stay over there for a week I decided he would go first. Next Tuesday he'll come stay here for a week.”

Dawn watched her move past her and head to her room no matter how her sister was she didn't question that there was some truth to her words. She wondered with their own at risk if they could be friends what did it feel like to care more about your relationship than irritation that was enough to get you worked up in the first place. She could ignore some problems not as if they didn't matter but she knew when to walk away.

She wondered if that was the same thing.

She guessed she was naive in different ways than her sister was.

Pausing she sighed, wondering how to fix that.  
…...

Bog sighed as his mother moved around his room adjusting things, he wasn't a particularly messy person but he did like to live in a cluttered closed in place. Should anyone think they could sneak up on him they would knock something over to alert him. He could be a little paranoid within reason...well he thought it was reasonable. She paused looking over.

“What's the matter, honey?”

“Nothing.”

“So you're not concerned about sharing a room with her?”

He shrugged absently his bed was big enough, aside from containers, a weapon stand a place to keep a few cloaks or whatever he wanted out of sight the room was carved out of the tree it was large and spacious she could fill some of the empty space. Plum thought it was a good idea for them to share a room and get used to one another that way. Admittedly, they were both a little embarrassed letting the three decide what was best mostly because they genuinely didn't know how to go forward.

The desired end is that they are proud to call one another ally that they can live in harmony hopefully more would come for the sake of their blood lines continuing.

He'd never had a desire to sleep with anyone, well of course when he was a baby he was often between his parents but that was a given it was just the end of his wants in that area. He was fine being alone no matter what his mother thought.

This mostly comes from his own views.

“Look Bog don't let the situation rule you, for now, things are the best they can be all you have to focus on is getting used to Marianne. Both of you train every day the soldiers will get stronger, either way, you'll be prepared try not to panic.”

“I'm not panicking.”

“You've been jumpy...ever since then.”

“That's enough...”

“Yes dear.”

She sighed staring down at the acorns hidden in the corner they were just another alert he hated anyone coming up behind him she hoped learning to be close to someone would do some good for him.

By the time she was finished Stuff and Thang were running in calling that his Queen had returned, he didn't know how he felt about it. It was for the treaty...a task to do, but she was still...his wife he touched his neck feeling a circle of warmth there. He wouldn't admit he felt anything of it there had been too many nights where he would lay awake thinking this was the end of his people someone else would have to take over without royal blood even. No one would love him he accepted that but would anyone be honored bound to it, no he doubted that was possible now in matter of hours he had one of those.

He wasn't even sure how to make an effort he guessed not yelling at her but then for his ways he didn't yell at anyone that didn't piss him off first.

He thought about what Plum said, they could spar.

Yeah, he could do that.

“Oh Bog, care to join us in the room again.”

He shook his head and turned to look at Marianne he grit his teeth slightly looking at her pretty face she changed out of her dress the darker clothes she wore complimented her wings....she did look like someone he'd have as a queen.

“He daydreams sometimes, just don't touch him when he wanders off like that he can be particular,” she said as Marianne nodded in understanding.

She looked at him hunched over at peace in his private chambers, it wasn't what she expected really she didn't know what that would have been. She didn't think they decorated like fairies did but they had an actual home she could only assume they had other furniture his bed did look more comfortable than she thought. With his armor she didn't think it would matter, she knew from lessons that most creatures like him grew their clothes out of their skin, there was no need to cover up but looking at him she wasn't so sure how it worked for him.

“That's enough mother...welcome back Marianne,” he said though his voice was a traitor too, quiet showing his nerves.

She smiled slightly gripping her bag as Griselda patted her arm.

“I'll leave you alone now we don't really wake up at any particular time but you know he will always order breakfast. I asked Plum if she would have some more ingredients sent over from your stores so we could try your food that would be nice instead of completely changing your diet,” she said.

“Really...? Thank you, you didn't have to do that.”

She shrugged with a smile.

“You're welcome dear, this is home for you too now, I want you to be comfortable some things need more time to change but food well it's just one quick thing to get to. I'll see you both tomorrow get some rest, Stuff and Thang time to go check the locks they need to have a chat. Good night you too.”

She hurried out as they responded closing the door behind her, the room was dim but she had the same feeling she had at dinner. It was different than what she was used to but they did cook their meat, properly season it..the food had been good she could say that. Bog finally walked over to take her bag to show her where she could put her things. She moved to take her sword off walking behind him.

“So...the locks?”

“As many followers as I have some enemies get cocky, we always make sure if they want to play they alert us themselves breaking barriers down,” he explained.

“Oh I see, smart it's good to be one step ahead.”

“Or two if you're lucky,” he said.

“Listen I should help them so you can change without being worried about me..uh looking at you and I got some more cloth to cover up.”

“Cloth..over your armor?”

“It goes back in.” he didn't specify what that meant but he turned to leave.

He didn't have to look presentable it was something he repeated in his mind like a chant, if he wasn't training he was working he needed his armor except when he slept or bathed both times it was short lived. Now he was thinking he might have to, he didn't want to say so but hearing the truth about his father...seeing his mother cry he couldn't remember the last time he saw that. He didn't really know what to feel he had gotten over the loss of his father thinking he went out like a proud warrior.

Now the wound seemed fresh he just wanted to think on it, somewhat.

“Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the..'safer' area around here.” he left quickly as she looked around the room.

She was even more curious now, not sure how long he would be gone she moved to get her nightwear, it was strange there was a smell it was sweet. Like fresh flowers and honey, another thing she welcomed but didn't expect.

She wondered what part of him went back in.  
…..

“Little Marie.....sweet little Marie...mama's little dear, you're an angel through and through, I'm so happy you are here.”

Her eyes opened as she stared at the bark ahead of her, she could almost hear her mother's singing clearly she hadn't in a long while. All Marianne knew was that she died when they were small Dawn didn't really remember her at all, their father used to be blond though gray now, he showed them paintings Marianne looked more like their mother. Her memories of her were limited it was strange she never thought she would have a reason to compare them....though Griselda reminded her of what little she did remember. Her mother was kind and loving she smiled slightly though she turned her back the padding was thick but fairly soft and the blankets were light enough it was comfortable enough strange she shook her head knowing she was going to have to throw a lot out of the window and give Bog a real chance...his people too she couldn't help being surprised when she was taught that while they were on good terms.

They were best avoided, they weren't good guys to keep around, so far that was a lie.

She rolled her head and noticed the lump next to her she had been laying down alone for a while she didn't think he actually came to bed until she was sleep.

She tapped her chin and moved to grab the blanket pausing the lump shifted.

Biting her lip she tugged again and saw the back of his head he shifted again, much like her own wings they softened it was fine to sleep on them. Though his looked more fragile she guessed he was just twitching not really responding to the blanket. Still, she tugged down a little more he grunted then the bed was fairly large he could really curl into himself though. One more tug and she was down his back neck still looked the same she moved a little more and saw part of his bicep her mouth fell as she shifted close smooth skin the same shade as his face. She ran her hand over the slender but muscled area finally the moon caught a change in color for his pale skin the marks were darker and a bit rougher a scar perhaps it really stood out to his smoother skin.

He groaned and she turned on her side and hid under her blanket the room went silent he grit his teeth slightly not even out of anger, he noticed the shift in blanket he didn't know why she was so curious. Though he let it go. He almost turned around to see if this was some twisted dream or something feeling that tender touch.

Damn her curiosity now he knew something he liked.

He hadn't been trying to scare her off, this time anyway.  
…....


	4. Heart to heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this yesterday but thought I'd keep it to see if I wanted to change anything, it's meh I guess ha.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, and thanks Ichigo_Chery(also for the bookmark.)
> 
> Glad to see peeps sticking around :D

…....

  
The next afternoon Sunny was running through the flowers excited to see Dawn, sure he was a little tired but mostly he was ready to spend time with her. As he ran past a few squirrels waving to other friends on his way. His grin grew he remembered the first time he met Dawn she was the sweetest little fairy when he found out she was a princess he thought they could never really be friends. When she said that it was something that didn't matter and proved it by sticking by him as they grew he knew he couldn't go without her.

Even if she didn't love him he was happy to be friends, he didn't know how long that would last he knew one day he'd have to really accept that she didn't want him, for now, this would work.

She was waiting in a little shop a bunny was near by kids were feeding it berries, he walked over his smile fading quickly seeing she was sad again. She looked up as he joined her and waved to the owner that they needed drinks. She smiled but for once it didn't reach her eyes as he sat across from her.

“Hi Sunny...”

“Hey Dawn, what's the matter?”

She laughed though it was light.

“My sister is gone for the week.”

“Why? Preparing for war?” he asked, concerned just because he wasn't interested in Marianne romantically didn't mean she wasn't also a dear friend.

He worried about her too.

“No this treaty...you've heard about it right?”

“Yeah Roland was going on about it last night, the guy was a little drunk off dew I had to ask someone else for a clearer reason.”

“Right.”

“So where is she?” he asked.

“With the Bog King, the Sugar Plum Fairy married them for it last night just like that and she's going to stay with him so they can you know get to know one another then next week she'll come back. Though he'll be with her I don't even know how to process this. The Bog King is my brother-in-law and all that matters that it's for the future....” she sighed heavily.

He gave a low whistle.

“Wow that's....amazing she'd do anything for us I guess.” he wasn't too surprised though Marianne was just like that.

Always involved with the community.

She cocked her head.

“Sunny...my sister is a good woman, I just want her to happy with someone for real.” she didn't care how it sounded her sister deserved no less. A treaty marriage was a joke to her.

He smiled at her.

“You're a good woman too Dawn, Marianne knows what she is doing since it's for a treaty doesn't that mean they will be together enough that it could be real? Give her a chance, she's just happy to work on what she has to when she takes over. I get it though you're worried about her in a week we'll see if you really have to. You don't want her to come back and see you so down do you?”

Dawn gave him a look though she smiled.

“Ha there she is, it's okay Dawn if things go wrong your father will deal with it, and if it's really for the best you'll see what makes your sister happy.”

“Yeah...I guess I don't know what I'd do without you Sunny.”

He grinned.

“So last time I talked to her she said they had a new sandwich here she really likes, you know they say when you miss someone you care about trying things they like makes it better. Maybe my mom was just hungry when she said that. Want to find out if it's true?”

Her smiled widened nodding happily, she just hoped he was right she couldn't help but be concerned looking to the side in the direction of the Dark Forest she hoped that things were okay for her sister.

Not just for work either.  
…..

Bog shifted and rolled on his side having covered his head again as he looked out the hole and saw that she was stretching quietly still in her slim night dress and dark leggings. He thought for a moment of her touch as she straightened he moved again so it was obvious he was awake. She glanced over as the lump straightened up though he kept himself covered with the blanket.

“Morning Bog...”

“Morning.”

The blanket shifted a bit a few bumps here and there before it settled shaping around him so she could see his armored form coming into view. She watched the movements for a moment before he pushed it off, once again he was armored it was a quick motion part of her wanted to ask if it hurt. Though she could imagine he was used to it.

“....Used to that?” she mumbled.

“Yeah, something I had to work on when I was younger, I didn't know how to make proper armor,” he said trying not to make eye contact as he moved the blanket.

“You choose what it looks like?” he eyed her as she seemed so genuinely interested.

“Something like that, you know when I was young this was the end result.” he went on slowly.

“.....Oh, that's...cool.”

“Gross I know....excuse me?”

“I wish we had that ability.”

He stared at her jumping slightly as she came into view right next to him on the bed again examining the hardened protective layer. The grooves and shape seemed to really interest, she could imagine he rarely had to worry when he had to fight. When he finally came in she had been quietly sleeping didn't even snore something he would have welcomed it was almost too silent. However, there was something else, coming to bed he had to share now with a wife. He didn't want to say it was nice, he didn't want to say a lot of things but he knew it was he didn't even know what he wanted until it was in front of him.

He sighed as he moved to stand up he needed to clear his head.

“So uh I guess I'll show you where to clean up for the tour I'll have them make something while we look around. Unless of course, you're hungry now,” he said simply.

“A little but I really I want to look around, can we do that first?” she asked.

He nodded absently as he moved past the bed to what looked like a flat wall, he ran his hand over it and it slid open.

She was surprised the room was much like she was used to filtered through water storage though it was common to just wash up in specific ponds some homes had these special build ins for privacy some just liked raised currents in the designated bathing areas. Which usually meant grabbing buckets or leaves warming the water and hiding out for peace she wasn't sure what she liked more but of course, she didn't always have the luxury of choice sometimes you just had to clean up and keep marching.

“You're not going to use it?” she asked.

“I have more than one I need to get them started and make sure my mother doesn't need to tell me anything she always lets me know if she sees anything questionable.”

She nodded as he moved to leave.

Leaving her to wonder if he noticed she touched him or if he let it go, she wasn't going to make a habit of it she shook her head.

Better get ready.  
…...

Walking beyond his home there was a mix of shops carved into trees or shielded by scooped out bushes tmarketplaceace was really alive she noticed there were a lot of eyes on them. So far it hadn't stopped the activity there were a mix of rooms in his home though really it was mostly space to spar. A mix of tunnels, nooks and the like.

He chose to show her the space to say what she could use if she wanted to for now she wasn't so sure what she would even do. She could tell he preferred to be outside too . It was dark sure but there wasn't a lot of rot around or blood in the streets it was almost goth and to her it was nice too. She loved the Fairy Kingdom it was her home most weren't superficial they were sweet and caring to family and friends, strangers that needed help. Most were the reason she would do anything to keep life for them but that didn't mean she didn't appreciate different views. Some views came from old books her mother collected when she was alive she enjoyed the art that was different than what she was used to.

She liked the smell of street food seeing the various grooves in the trees where families lived he explained doors were latched and could be pulled down most kept their doors open. They trusted those around them more than most of her people would have trusted them for one night. She didn't live with rose colored glasses there was plenty of good and bad in the world. Though she didn't think she could blame them for accepting false lessons. She smiled seeing what looked like children playing considering Stuff's size she wasn't entirely sure they were kids but it seemed that way.

Cute either way to see they were more like her own than she would have thought in the past, she felt a little off by that...though no point wishing she had done better she would do it now the past was the past.

“I don't understand...why'd we start fighting?”

“You know....I don't know most old texts we have on leafs or ratty paper...is faded, from people trying to change it we aren't entirely sure why it's just before fixing the first treaty the way both sides were. There was no reason to change anything.”

She found herself smiling then.

“You're willing to see the downs of both sides?” she asked.

He shrugged.

“No need to be surprised I can be mature about it.”

“I wasn't surprised....I know my people aren't harmless angels though we know both sides kept it going for things in the past. However, it does make it easier to like you.” she said crossing her arms behind her back as she continued forward.

For a moment he smiled then.

“Why don't I show you our main entertainment area? ...It's an arena.”

She looked over her shoulder smirk growing.

“Let's go.”  
…...

The arena was situated in a swampy area that was mostly drained the stands were raised up with seats some were out selling various meals she could smell a scent of fresh pine. She looked at Bog as he shifted a bit it wasn't lit too well but they could fly over and examine it. The pine came from the wash he warned her that they couldn't fight that it was due for a cleaning sometimes the swamp rose up some larger animals they wouldn't try to fight with liked to play in the lake further out the water from that pushed the water up.

Which on one hand made for a better fight when they had to push past mud to get to their opponents still it was better to clean it out from time to time as they hovered over the wet arena she looked at him as he crossed his arms behind his back.

“This isn't a place to prove worth, it's not an area for punishment, it's for fun so we like to keep it clean enjoy it for what it is. Maybe sometime this week we can catch a match or two...spar a little ourselves even, interested?” he asked.

She looked at him he seemed confident concerning fighting even talking about the halls she was free to use there was pride where he lived and what he protected. She couldn't help but appreciate that fact as she grinned.

He backed off slightly as her smile widened.

“Maybe...but when is sometime?” she almost wanted to try it out now while they were mostly without an audience.

Aside from a few that already heard she was the new Queen curious about their King's right hand lady that is.

“Anytime, today with the tour well....it falls back but I think it'll be worth it you see I keep the proving area, barracks and where our weapon smith lives further away. We have tools here for those without claws or fangs but the big ticket items need to be near the soldiers. It's for the best to separate some people so the future of the townspeople is secure even if you train them all and such.” he spoke low his voice hard to place.

She nodded then, he did worry sometimes knowing that there was a chance some enemies would bypass his people....their people, and come straight for him. If they didn't however it was just some needed peace of mind. When his back was turned everyone here had to be safe even if 'safe' meant something a little different there were children here too and they needed someone to protect them no matter what the future looked like.

“Oh yeah I get it we don't have so many lessons back home so far we've been good pushing people back..life of war isn't for everyone.” she said.

“Maybe not in your home...but here it's much more necessary we've always been outcasts. It's important that even those that don't necessarily prepare for war can protect themselves.”

She looked at him as he glanced down, his words spoken somewhat bitterly and fluttered her wings just barely nudging him.

“I understand...things could change maybe after your week with me we can prepare some meet and greets get everyone to mingle more. There are many safe areas where I come from...I mean it's good that everyone has basic skills but sometimes those that are stronger rise above and they have to stand up for those that can't move forward.” she offered.

He glanced at her.

“You'd do that? Take my people if they didn't want...or truly couldn't fight? Keep them safe?”

Marianne crossed her arms giving him a very proud look this was what she was good at leading where it mattered.

“Aren't they my people too?”

He smirked and cleared his throat.

“Yeah I suppose they are...and of course we can get more fairies fighting too in the event they were needed stories of your success in battle do make it over here. I just didn't hear the captain was a princess.”

She laughed as she nodded.

“You set that up?”

“Sure, I don't want people treating me like I”m some machine that can't do wrong I do what I have to do I don't need praise for it. So when should spar since I'm so going to kick your ass?”

It was probably the most at ease he'd felt since he found out where they were headed as a pair, it was something he was more comfortable liking. So Plum was right she could take care of herself.

“In that case tough girl when you fall flat and embarrass yourself I'll throw you in the mud.” he said flicking his wings.

She raised an eyebrow as he turned away from her.

“We better hurry back and eat, my mother was still asleep so she doesn't actually know I took you out without feeding you first and already I'll never hear the end of it so if you please.”

With a laugh she let him go, taking one last look at the arena before flying after him, now she was hungry perhaps more for some action. Something that she could grasp better than the idea of love, she supposed that said a few too many things about her but she was working on it. If nothing else she could see already he'd be a good friend, it was easy to throw things out and just talk leader to leader.

Watching him she did at least wonder how that could change, how change would work.  
…....


	5. Of meetings and attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more plans for this chapter but it got longer than I intended so I don't want to spam but I'll try and get another chapter out.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos, and thanks JibrilSchiffer21, Kismet2596, and NPennyworth. :D

…....

  
Griselda was happy as usual though mostly seeing that her son was getting along with her new daughter-in-law. That was exactly how she thought of them she never thought she would have a reason to have both titles, just one. Throwing out part of the situation that they were in without a genuine emotion the marriage wouldn't mean much so of course what she saw was enough. As they chatted Marianne's gaze wandered she was a little surprised that Stuff and Thang as well as Brutus was around the table though she was glad to see even he had some on the outside he wanted by his side.

As promised what she preferred was brought over Plum even sent simple instructions for preparation she watched them trying the meet she was used to while he showed her around she hadn't seen many squirrels though some larger birds that she was used to. She paused thinking of the purple creatures she had seen that looked like squirrels she wasn't sure they even at them here. Though from the quickly emptied plates she saw that they liked it. Plum had sent some sweet dew along but made a note that it wasn't really an early morning drink unless of course it wasn't tapped for buzz. She wasn't a heavy drinker but it was a nice late night drink just one or two.

“Say so...”

“Why should I?”

“What did I tell you about your voice?” Stuff mumbled.

He smirked.

“Uh excuse me your majesty...erm Majesty Marianne.” Thang began.

She looked up with a smile.

“You know these berries aren't too bad I saw them on a flower once and never thought they'd be good for meals since you know...birds eat 'em. They don't got much meat and all.” he said.

She laughed as he chewed on another half.

“You know a lot of fairies still think that....since we get better meat from squirrels, but I've seen fatter birds lots of fruit that isn't poisonous is good to try.”

Bog raised an eyebrow sipping the water in his goblet.

“Poisonous fruit?”

“You guys don't eat a lot of fruit do you?”

“Nope, not a bit.” Thang said with a wide grin as Brutus laughed at the idea.

“There are a few different red berries and some of other colors that are bad to eat in any amount I'll get some reading material for you. It's good information to know when you're stranded and hungry in a fight it's worth it to study.” she explained with smirk.

Griselda grinned looking at her son as he nodded.

“What else do you eat?”

“Mushrooms...though the ones we use aren't in the Summer season right now.”

“Talking mushrooms?” Griselda asked curiously.

“Well no they are really little you mix them with other ingredients to make larger meals, they come in a lot of colors too even different flavors I think one of Plum's old assistants grew them first. Maybe in Fall you can try them.”

“What about the fatter birds?” Brutus mumbled though she heard him well enough.

“They're called chickens, sort of bland alone but it doesn't need much to be prepared.”

Seeing her control the conversation Bog was simply interested in sitting back and listening they did eat a lot of meat and grain here. He was really looking forward to her meeting his troops he hoped it went as smoothly as the tour and breakfast went.  
…..

The fly over ended up taking a good chunk of the rest of the day mostly going through the twists and turns that came from the gnarled roots twisting up. He flew up only glancing over his shoulder though he found he didn't really need to since she kept up easily enough. He paused in air and she stopped next to him. He pointed down and she could see the strange formation of roots that formed a sort of tornado, though entirely out of roots and dead leaves.

“That's where you keep them?”

“It goes into the barracks and they go out the back to reach the proving area.”

They flew through and down to a tight red door he banged on the side reaching to pull her closer as the opening got smaller just as they nearly hit the door it was ripped open and they flew in the large opening was lit fairly brightly with a mix of candles it was entirely empty though she saw the open area that led to the mess hall. She turned seeing another flying creature some sort of bug though from his shape she could tell he worked closely with the troops he did have a shape somewhat similar to her own soldiers he was a solid black only his bright green eyes were visible.

“Your majesty...?”

“Skeely, this is Queen Marianne call the rest you'll be seeing more of her soon enough.”

He gave him a salute and sped up bringing up a bit of air blowing up her bang, she'd never seen a creature like him, let alone one that moved so quickly.

She cocked her head.

“That has some sound to it.”

He smirked.

“It's as it should be.”

“Are you sure? Isn't there some coronation like ceremony?”

“Not really.....is there one for your people?”

She nodded and he groaned glancing over as she patted his shoulder.

“It's okay it'll be like a party they'll focus on you for a bit then be distracted by the food and dancing you just have to get through a short show to speak.”

He sighed as she tapped her fingers together.

“Just be optimistic.”

“Okay let's be “optimistic” what if we don't have to prepare for war right away what if we do it right this time? If there are only a few loose ends to take care of, what next?”

She shifted, they didn't land only lowered a bit though she knew the movement it was not meant to be a position of looking down as though it was a negative. They were here for everyone and needed each soldier to hear the dedication the same time they were around.

“Well we have other enemies to deal with, then of course there is the fact that...one day we'll need an heir or heiress.” she said slowly.

He sputtered as she laughed.

“Relax it's not for tomorrow or anything let's focus on the here and now and make sure they are prepared huh?”

“Er...yeah right...” he was surprised she wouldn't immediately rush to break things off.

“Don't make that face in that situation we still married for a treaty in other kingdoms that usually mean a baby is part of the proof. I have to die for Dawn or her children to be in the running for leading and I don't plan to go out any time soon. Fair enough?” she asked giving him a look

He looked down as they ran or flew in mostly covered in mud meaning they had been sparing a bit as always dedicated to work even if he wasn't there they could prove they earned his respect. She looked down over the mix of them wiping off their eyes and shaking dirt off as they looked over her in confusion she guessed it was rare for him to bring someone else along. Some of the creatures she wasn't sure which were female or male but there were a few that seemed a bit more obvious. Goblins just came in so many forms, he held out his arms.

She looked at him, he straightened up, his face stern though not so much as if he was meant to be unapproachable they knew to shut up and listen.

“Soldiers remember our struggles with the crusted slugs from the East?” his voice rang out echoing in the hall.

They yelled, she remembered they came in two sizes small child sized and large enough to be ridden, their slime was acidic and they ate everything melting it down so they could consume it. Everything from crops, sticks, people that fell in their paths. They were covered in crust, dust crystals that were something like armor. She noticed when they found the nest that some had escaped into the dark forest but she knew they would be death with no crossing the borders for a fight as the rules were.

“Those we missed were slaughtered, in the end their corpses saved us being good fertilizer.”

They cheered again.

“And those raccoon controlled by those annoying goody two shoes in the North.”

She found herself nodding gnomes aren't much most the time but they get set in their ways they don't have an idea who may attack first but they accept whoever crosses their path as the target. They could consume one like a parasite moving in large groups, such a pain, fire worked best for them.

“Skeely found them a burned mess and let's not forget the remains of those running from us, the one in charge of that the army that we could call equal to us. My new wife here Queen Marianne will be looking to combining our troops we will be unstoppable!”

She thought they cheered before but they were throwing up more harmless weapons...mostly because they caught them not because they weren't used often.

“Speech speech.”

He nodded toward them as the chant caught up raising one hand to silence them, he watched her, he saw a leader she crossed her arms behind her back legs tight together.

“I can't say I have anything prepared, though I'm not surprised information of my soldiers came because we've heard about you guys too. You should be proud of how your success spreads you threaten enemies with your make you a force not to be scared of but to test and see with one's own eyes. I hope you'll show me that force.”

She grinned as their voices came out again turning to run back out she looked up as Bog smirked and held out his hand.

“After you.”

“Really...?” she asked with a laugh.

“It may not be clear but the men and women I train with always look for a chance to show off.”

She shrugged.

“Well then what are we waiting for?”  
…..

This time they flew down to join in it was a group of activity some watched some tagged out for participation. They went easy on her from those that had clubs to those that preferred claws and fangs not out of respect of course this was proper training. You wanted everyone to work on their skills but the powerhouses knocking out those that needed work but could hold their own...no that wouldn't work. You had to be careful she still got knocked in the mud though as Bog turned he saw her quickly rolling on her side to bounce up she was quick a carefully placed roundhouse kick from her to the two closest she didn't try her hardest with her sword either she didn't want to assert dominance they trained in a similar fashion back it was important to learn control.

She flew over one landing to get one in the back with a cartwheel over those in her way.

She watched Bog to he was a little harder to place he could limit his attack but he was fast she saw a kick here, a strike with his staff, then a punch even with a weapon one had to use their entire body.

It was a good lesson for them too.

Marianne didn't want to go too long it was one thing to be excited but she didn't want to wear them out with too many unknowns coming toward them.

It was still...fun, she had a different sort of wild streak than her sister did but the idea of sparring in mud with enemies she couldn't really make out in a dim area never seemed like her kind of party. Though they did practice in the mud to make sure they didn't slip just throwing caution to the wind hadn't crossed her mind.

When she slipped that time Bog caught her she could see a change in act they were having a grand old time it made her smile it was good to enjoy it all.

That was how it was best to train soldiers from battle to battle people caught in the mix soldiers lost they could see a lot and it wasn't wise to be stuck in the moment. It was hard but every time they had to move past one bad situation to another.

Take what you can while you can or miss out.

Live life to the fullest.  
…..

There was a pond that was good enough for cleaning up in though it was separate from their drinking water and other supplies they kept. She met the large troll that made their weapons and fixed them, Krik wore a dark armor he was one of the group that couldn't make his own armor. Not everyone had the ability quite like Bog though they generally made their own armor they were all taught how to make what would fit them there were too many of them for there to be just one person in charge of it.

Skeely landed near them as they prepared to leave, after they cleaned up some of the extra mud he asked him to come and give his report. Though there was a better pond further away for a deeper clean they had to go there in groups. All of them could wash off extra mud and get right back to work. He showed her the rather comfortable rooms they shared four large breaks in the barracks for them to sleep in the mess hall, where some of their weapons were kept if they weren't left on them. It was a good set up, different from hers sure but the quality was the same.

They weren't always here obviously, but when they could be it had to be safe and comfortable the best they could offer.

He explained that Skeely was his second in command, gave in any information he may need and trained as well as went to work on the front lines.

“Anything odd, anything missing?” he asked him.

“We're good on supplies got the boxes this morning the cook got back from a deep clean so he could safely prepare a good meal for everyone. Then there was one odd thing.”

“What happened?” Bog asked.

“There was someone out, roaming around like he had too much grog.”

“Grog?”

“It's a buzzed drink ma'am, we have a little but of course we're not going to get shitfaced knowing we have to be prepared at any time and the civilians know this area is off limits if they can't defend themselves. Properly at least.” Skeely explained.

She nodded.

“Where did he end up?”

“We took him in made sure he ate, he fell asleep, he was only alone for a few minutes before Droxa thought to double check that he hadn't died he was gone I had some scouts looking but we haven't found him.”

She cocked her head Droxa was more obviously a female beetle she had a brighter color than the duller but also colorful male beetles. Marianne thought she moved pretty quickly from the time in the mud.

“Strange, I'll take a look out on our way maybe he wasn't as bad off as he appeared, I'll let you know if I see anything.”

Skeely nodded with a salute he opened the door and they flew out they moved to examine the surrounding area in various patterns in the air looking for anyone that wasn't where they should be.

They had been flying for a while in a peaceful silence trying to focus but he found he wanted to talk to her at least a little bit.

“So...have a good time?” he asked looking around as it was getting darker.

Following his lead she yawned.

“Yeah....they really know how to wear a person out, but it's a good tired I'm still sharp but I know I got a work out.”

He chuckled.

“That's how I try to keep it.....hey see that white there?”

They flew down to what looked like a white beetle moving around though his body was as dark as Bog's armor was. Bog scanned the area as Marianne touched his shoulder.

“Hey can you hear me?”

He shook a bit, like he was vibrating she heard a bit of gasping but couldn't quite make it out, she leaned closer.

“What..?”

“....u.....” he coughed hard, if he could throw up his stomach he would have.

“One more time...”

He groaned raising his head shaking all the more Bog didn't see much movement if anything the sort of bugs they might eat they weren't related to the bug creatures that lived among them. Completely different species, he shook his head.

“.....R.rrrr...rrr...”

“Take a breath pace yourself.” she said carefully wishing she had some water on her for him the poor guy.

“R....un!”

“From wh....”

Before she finished they were shot up on something they were thin and strong in the touch of the moonlight she could barely see the thin spike like objects they caught her arm and Bog's leg mostly going through the beetle. She watched them form together into a mouth in a second swallowing him hole before she snapped out of it and swung to break free they hit the ground having the same idea pulling out the thin sticks rushing out of the way as the dirt very litterally bubbled up soon caving in as the mess came out. It wasn't quite slime or mud there were glowing hands sticking out of the mass of darkness they backed away flying up tentacles were shot out but they were brittle.

With a swing of his staff Bog broke four of them as Marianne chopped through three more they flew in opposite directions switching up to take down every limb thrown at them then in moment it stopped , the mass when dark just before Marianne was knocked down she screamed as she lost movement except for her head. She still gripped her sword but a piece of the mass was holding her down just before the light return just as Bog was flying down to try and cut her free she shook her head.

“Bog behind you!”

It was too late he was whipped out of the air it tightened around him as the glowing hands waved around. He screamed as the mass holding her down began to climb to cover her mouth she opened her mouth letting out another scream. This one was different, it was a hard skill to learn some were a natural but really it was rare the screen echoed at a pitch that could spread out over a matter of seconds. It carried one phrase first then another. Once to ask for help and the other to say where they were.

Her face was covered though she still heard Bog's ear piercing scream as view of him faded away she could only hope his soldiers could reach them fast enough.

As she faded her mind played the song again.

“Little Marie....................” she lost hearing as she felt her throat getting constricted.

“Mawm.....” her voice distorted as she was out.  
…....

 


	6. Confusion and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go back and double check sentences made sense lol I got a little too excited to post didn't even make sense to me when I double checked some things anyhoo..
> 
> Thanks for the kudo :)

…..

  
“M......”

“M....ari.....”

She gagged as her hearing returned slowly she opened her eyes she felt a flower shape on her mouth she knew the machine it helped regulate the flow of air for patients knocked out. A breath of life, she took a heavy, greedy breath trying feeling someone rubbing her arm gently. Were they saying to calm down, that it would be okay, she wasn't sure she shook her head as she tried to open her eyes though the brightness of the light had her shutting them immediately. She took in another breath.

“Marianne?”

That was clearer though it sounded further away to her, she coughed again taking another deep breath.

She shook her head and tried again this time the light was dimmed someone held their hand over her eyes. She blinked a few times seeing blue she turned her head and saw Plum's concerned expression she blurred again as she shook her shoulder.

“No no don't fall back asleep, hear me?” the voice tried.

She looked at her again, eyes going a bit cross before she straightened out a bit.

“....P....m.....Plum?”

She grinned.

“There you go, just focus on me I know you feel weak but you aren't right...you can force yourself up can't you?” she said softly.

Marianne blinked though one eye at a time then she coughed and the item was pulled away as she slowly began to breathe on her own.

“Good, good, anything hurt?” she asked lightly.

She made a face, a sort of raised eyebrow as if asking why, she moved her arm as she felt like she was trying to swim on her back though she knew she was laying on a solid piece of furniture. The room was spinning as she tried to focus on one point in the room. Turning back to Plum's face it seemed to even out probably because she stood out so much in the dark room.

“I'll explain when you're yourself again, numb or pained?”

Marianne swallowed thickly.

“N.....b.....numb...shiver...feel...flying,” she said pacing herself slowly.

Plum nodded grabbing her arm she squeezed a bit making sure not to hurt her but with a bit of strength behind it.

“So you feel like you're floating, but you can feel my grip?”

She nodded as she waved her arm again as the floating feeling faded slowly she didn't understand how she was though she did she guessed that was the point.

Complete confusion.

“Good....if it was just numb then that would be a serious problem...you just met your first Aroxis it was hungry for another soul so you got cocooned,” she said softly watching her try and shift on her own.

“....Bog?...H......” she shivered a bit losing her word.

“Relax, he's fine...well he's in a similar shape but he will live just fine, you saved him just in time,” she said with a wide smile.

She shook her head.

“Trapped.......I couldn't...” she groaned in frustration, she simply couldn't just yank herself back to normal.

Plum stroked her head with a soft smile.

“You broke free, Skeely told me they got there and saw you do it the cocoon was still there even, it was just before you went after Bog. It was hungry and that left it dazed what it ate had wounded it first. It was moving slowly, when you freed Bog it split up into various forms he said he couldn't describe them but they had teeth. Skeely and the group he brought with him broke off pieces some of it decayed immediately. I had him take some remains to your father and some to Griselda. With a little spell to analyze them so we can try and find out more about them...Oh, are you together? Do you understand what I'm saying? Just nod, I got carried away again.” she said quickly.

She nodded.

“Okay good, you were supercharged glowing I could use my powers in the area to trace the energy that lived inside them to see what happened. It was a strange green glow it kept shifting shades before it faded. By then you had Bog he had more a blue glow you were recovered and joined the soldiers in the fight. It was some display how you ripped them apart you weren't even yourself I don't think. Then you collapsed and the fight was finished. It was like it was trying to rip you apart maybe it was scared by the bond you have now. Oh, I knew the marriage would work out the primroses respond...we can really make things work.

Why you were supercharged like that I don't know it's new to me I have some studying to do myself.” she said, admitting it slowly.

As she helped her sit up she made sure she was steady before handing her a cup of water she looked around the area they were back in the barracks. Laying in the barracks she stared up at the ceiling trying to focus and failing.

“....Was it...trying to take my soul too then...?” she asked.

“It could have been things in magic are never entirely set in stone which is why we must stay on our toes. They may be eating differently now. I'm sorry you were against so much so soon I'm afraid I can only be practical. Obviously, a stab obviously hurts a lot of people in the right place but I'm not a fighter I can never be entirely sure of how to end things when you're face to face with one. I believed there weren't any that were that close.” she said frowning slightly.

She smiled and shook her head....they all had a lot to learn on this she didn't blame her.

She groaned her body feeling weak as she started to remember in chunks.

_{}“B....g!”_

_Ripping through the skin of the cover she moved to pull herself up how long as she been fighting she wasn't sure._

_She saw them._

_Someone came they called for her._

_Up._

_Grab him._

_She heard the screaming as they went on the attack he ripped through weak he fell against her as they tumbled another was grabbing. They caught...then..................{}_

“Marianne?”

She snapped out of it and looked at her as she cocked her head then groaned as the shiver fell entirely and the ache came from the fight.

“They were trying really hard to work you over....you remember...I don't have to give you a play by play do I?”

She blinked as the images flashed in her mind, it wasn't just being knocked around by this creature as it broke into hard forms trying to fight the group surrounding them. She saw Bog walking in the fashion that the beetle had but he snapped out of with a cry from his throat through the sky. He was tearing through them before they could split up and have another fighting for them. No matter what he did he was screaming again then something happened he panicked and turned on Marianne. He only hit her once as she caught him by surprise knocked the wind out of her for sure. She backed up a little confused but jumped over him preventing a stray....creature from going after his neck.

She did what she had to do and didn't understand it was like fighting in a fog.

“I remember...my body wasn't my own...ugh.....” he said simply

“It wasn't? Did you see something else?”

“No...I feel off like I'm just getting back to my body....ugh that hit to the stomach,” he said.

“Maybe they were trying to turn you into a husk...so feel pain now do you? Is it unbearable or will you relax?” she asked carefully.

She turned her head as the door to one of the rooms was opened, Droxa looked in.

“Bog is up ma'am....he went out to cut at a tree...he's waiting to leave and he's a bit frightening right now,” he said.

“Already? Gee....you two lucked out...this time good for you.”

“We almost died...I think,” she mumbled.

She shook her head.

“There is no almost if you were meant to die you would have they hit hard you survived because you were the first to be strong enough to do so,” she said simply.

Marianne didn't feel so accomplished.

“Tell Bog she'll need some help out she really worked herself up.”

She nodded and glanced at Marianne.

“For what it's worth...that was some display of strength even while you were dazed and tripping over yourself...we're proud to serve you too your majesty.”

Marianne smiled at her as she gave her a salute and hurried out to get Bog Plum patted her shoulder as she tried to move her suddenly heavy form out of bed. She looked up as Plum floated up and he stormed in to scoop her up and turned on his heel to take her out Skeely quickly opened the door he was livid. They knew and she could see they were scared this time, the boss was pissed they wouldn't cross him Plum went after them and called that she would go talk to Dagda for her.

She was a flash of blue rushing out on the warning that they should get some rest to properly recover, he wouldn't speak or look at her but she could see his eyes, they looked wild.

She wasn't sure she wanted to cross him either her at least her wings worked it seemed she took a hard hit to them instead of permanent damage.  
…..

She looked up at him as he shifted to land on a branch far from the ground it overlooked a pretty decent chunk of the forest. It was some ways away from the barracks nearly halfway back to his home..his people, their people.

He walked forward looking on either side and around and walked over to kick the door open there wasn't much except a box and a blanket with a light. He sat her down closed the first door and moved further to force the larger door open there wasn't much but room to fly with a mix of holes to make it easier to watch out while hidden safely.

He moved to get in the box pulling out a vial he tossed one to her and downed the one in his hand she took the top off and smelled what must of have been the grog they mentioned. Certainly stronger than sweet dew...or it could be the same she'd have to compare them being so light a drinker.

She sipped a little but she didn't want to be too out of it...no more than she was she began to feel normal after a while and twitched her wings. She was relieved not feeling any pain and flew up a little bit in the hollowed out hole making sure she had just been stunned and would be fine. He dug in the back and when she landed she saw he brought out some dried meat it was good for storage something they took when they had to fight and travel at the same time it didn't rot. Something important when you couldn't just go to a shop and pick up more food.

He still didn't speak to her though she watched him carefully, deciding to go for it she cleared her throat.

“....Bog...are you alright?.... I mean you were screaming did you hurt your throat?”

“...My throat is fine...” his voice was much scratchier like he had been recovering.

“Well, good, I'm glad you're okay.” she hesitated though, she wasn't entirely sure that he was okay even if he was standing tall and speaking clearly enough.

He shook his head.

“I'm glad you're okay too...and what you did, thank you.”

She smiled.

“Of course...I was out of it I thought I was still laying there trapped, did you remember the same?”

“After a few minutes of stressing out.”

“What should we do.....about the attack?”

“I'm not sure, that's...why we're waiting here, it's one of my hideouts if we lose someone I have a better chance of surveying the area,” he said simply, voice relaxing a bit though his nerves were all over the place.

“Oh...good idea..so what else did you feel? What was it like?” she asked.

He shook his head grabbing for another vial.

“It was excruciating...so much so I could cry...and not care who saw...then I knew I was or I felt I was and it wasn't.....”

“Bog!!!!!! Bog! Where are you?? You answer me right this second young man!”

He rushed to the door and saw her flying on one of their riders something of a dragonfly though larger he flew out just barely to snatch her off. It stopped short and turned to come inside as he dropped his mother on the floor and locked them all in again she moved to hug him. Jumping as she walked over to hug Marianne too.

She smiled patting her back.

“I was so worried, there I was just sitting talking to Stuff as if all was well and then Plum runs in screams that she meant to talk to Dagda first but then felt guilty and had to talk to me first instead. She was talking a mile a second then she calms down says there was an attack and speeds off. Are you both alright?” she asked frantically.

Marianne smiled resting her hand on her shoulder as she bent down.

“We're fine....well we will be...Bog was about to tell me what else the Aroxis did to him.”

“I felt a pain I can't put to words like I was being skinned alive down to my core.....then burning that was when my tears stopped being my own they might as well have been falling on me...I heard my father.” he swallowed the lump in his throat.

They stared at him wide eyed.

“Well...what did he say?” Griselda asked.

“It was like I was getting what he got tearing away from my body without it actually happening. He screamed but he couldn't focus on that he thought of us...he just....wanted to apologize, because he couldn't hold them back.....he blamed himself for being overwhelmed. Xavan was right, father left their shared troop he saw the Aroxis first and they were after him he wanted to take them away from us everyone. I'm not even a fraction of the man...I got scared.

It's sickening!” he all but hissed.

Griselda swallowed the lump in her throat as a tear slid down her face.

“Bog.”

“No.” he growled, he flew up to a post with a slightly larger hole to watch through he wished he could curl into himself his mind wasn't settling.

Feeling his father's mood as he decided in the end what he should really do but he'd been terrified he couldn't scare them away let alone move. Then something snapped he grew frustrated as he went on the attack feeling unable to properly move he got grew even more worked up trapped but not being faced with more restriction he hated being constricted. That wasn't enough, he abhorred it, he could only think of how much shame his father might have felt if he admitted his fears then.

Griselda looked down.

“Oh.....Draconis....” she sniffed reaching to grab Marianne before she could stand as she squeezed her shoulder comforted her.

“Sweet girl you are...but not this time..give him a minute.” she knew better she could say that much.

Marianne wasn't so sure but took her word for it looking down as the rider nudged her she rubbed his head only wanting to know more about what he had to feel now. She could see from his eyes it was more than he wanted to say he held back where she didn't think he should. No matter how little they knew one another.  
…...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also...totally made up his father's name meh.


	7. Sweet memories and a sweeter touch

…...

  
Wrapped in her wings Marianne rubbed her eyes as she shifted to push herself up she saw that he was standing near her petting the rider. Though his head was turned she could see his face he looked exhausted though he frowned his wings were still he didn't move like he was worked up anymore. At least he didn't have the energy to show it. He yawned but remained in place. She could see it was still dark through the holes that were nearer to the ground and moved to stand. Griselda was still sound asleep they meant to get back but as he needed time to calm down they ended up sitting quietly she was beside herself hearing more about her husband's form.

It appeared that the creatures were as smart as she thought.

If that had been weakened even Marianne feared meeting another that was prepared for a fight, they hadn't heard anything even the rider seemed at ease now. They only monitored him his wings were buzzing as if he meant to take off though Griselda warned her he was just frustrated and wouldn't listen to reason yet.

It was alright to leave the throne for now as long as they were close enough, it was alright sometimes though for the week that he was meant to be in the Fairy Kingdom she would remain in charge in his place.

“I won't talk about it,” he said as he paused next to him.

“You sure?” she asked.

“What do you care? It doesn't truly concern you if I can feel a certain way and continue on with what I have to do.”

“That's not living Bog and it does concern me we're in this together now.”

“What is 'this'?”

“Life,” she said flying over to sit on the rider up close she saw a chain around his neck it wasn't tight but fairly thin his name was Zi.

He looked at her as she covered his hand with hers, he didn't really know what to say to that he guessed it was true enough but he didn't know how to process it. He tried to grind his teeth a bit as he looked at her hand again. It wasn't an entirely foreign concept to him his mother had always been the affectionate type though of course, it is completely different from spouse to spouse and parent to spouse.

That was strange.

Not that he was pulling away.

“You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but even if you're handling it now, usually the stuff you get over on your own quickly is usually what you don't have to talk about. When issues cling usually that means there is something that might get better with talking. I can't pretend to be an expert but I always tell my soldiers if they need an ear I'm there for that bottling stuff up fucks up accuracy.” she said plainly.

He sighed, however, it wasn't because he disagreed.

“I can't help...being ashamed of my reaction,” he said slowly, even speaking it aloud was getting to him.

“You shouldn't be....it's normal to be afraid of a lot of things, soldiers I've had with me for years still cringe when caught by surprise, but Bog, it passes. This is something as you learn to cope with and it pushes to fight more. Just like someone who defend themselves gets scared someone who would need help can the difference is you can show them through example that's how a warrior copes. It's never anything to be ashamed of.” she said looking over his expression, in his tired eyes.

He stared hard at her as if he was trying to focus on her face again a leader she was he wasn't sure how he felt about that but it did somewhat affect his nerves. For once it wasn't what his mother called stubborn he was still taking on the effect from the attack. She was trying to handle his problems as if he was one of her men. The way he might have tried to calm one of his own he took a breath.

“I only had so much time with my father but what I remember he was already a hero....seeing how he passed feeling every overwhelming push that he did. It's too much I won't be sleeping for a while, excuse me if I withdraw completely,” he said.

There it was after a moment his shoulders sagged a bit as his expression fell he rubbed his face roughly, she found she wished she could talk to him more but she couldn't push too much. Not without knowing the full effect of almost losing him to the Aroxis. She felt bad for him.

“Bog..”

“Don't try and comfort me, I don't deserve it.”

She stared at him as he bent down to sit crossing his legs as he rested his arms on his knees as he covered his face with his hands. Marianne looked down she could only say so much while he was still recovering from the attack. Turning her head as she saw his mother was awake.

'Hug him.' she mouthed.

'He doesn't want me to.'

'Do it.'

She pretended to be asleep as he looked over he sighed as she slid off Zi and walked over to bend down and rested on her knees shifting to wrap her armed around his shoulder. He didn't jerk away like she expected after the relaxed silence she heard a change in his breath just slightly eventually he sagged a bit leaning into the warmth. She smiled slightly.

She guessed the old saying was still true for some, mother knows best.

“Tell me more about him.”

“My father...?”

“Yeah, what was he like?”

“There were times when he wouldn't interact with me at all, he would work, train with the army and handle anything else had to. Then he would come in my room the next day wake me up and say he cleared his schedule for mother and I we'd go a week or two without a worry of him having to run off. It didn't matter if he'd come play with me first or if we'd get breakfast for mother the three of us were close. I never had to question if he was too busy or if he loved me he just wanted me to understand that when given the choice sometimes it better to deal with work first to make sure you don't slack with family.”

She smiled warmly, thinking of her father he wasn't as organized sure but he was a great father he made sure his girls were well taken care of with whatever they needed. Good lessons, that they were safe, had a place to run to but could fight so they didn't have to always run even if Marianne was the better in a fight...battle, most confrontations. She could appreciate family in all forms from what she experienced and saw from her people.

“I'm a few years older than you yet, but not by much I had to take the throne early it was just how things were she took a step back while she still thought freely so if I died too she'd be prepared. She thought I was ready because he did and I appreciated the distraction.”

“What war did she originally say he died in.”

“The one that broke half your family home.”

She remembered from her lessons they knocked over a small tree most of the land wasn't developed so it was a matter of replanting flowers mostly hitting the palace. At her twenty-two even at the slow rate they truly aged, that would have put him at least five years ahead of her. He'd been leading a lot longer with her father holding her place for a similar reason. It wasn't her time yet to sit back and keep to the throne.

She still had youth to bring their people ahead.

“I heard about that, some of Brutus's relatives responsible for that?”

“Pretty much...as I was told.”

“Well no hard feelings, it wasn't that bad from what we were taught.”

“It was bad enough that we heard about it.”

“We picked up the pieces it was a new addition to expand the library since we let everyone use it now it's bigger and more durable.”

His father actually sent money through Plum to fix it as she told him what happened it was long since forgiven. He nodded absently sighing as she moved to stand despite his armor he felt the warmth of her breath and embrace just against his neck he missed it already.

“Come on, you won't be able to focus without recovering we can grab your mom and leave if you don't want to stay here. Plum might want to talk to us after she speaks to my dad too.”

He nodded again after a moment and moved to stand up as Griselda sat up stretching playing as though the movement woke her up. It simply put her at ease seeing how easy things were for them at the moment. A treaty was one thing but she did want her son to be genuinely happy, if peace came with that too then she'd take that as a victory.

She hopped on Zi and he moved to carefully examine the doors he was ready to give up but he did prefer the idea of sleeping in his own room, he had been watching out no matter how is mood was. Seeing things were calm was the only thing that pushed him to leave his perch. He had had Zi for some time and he always knew when something was up with his master. He flew ahead of them ready to attack if he had too though Marianne was looking between them she didn't see much as they got closer to his home Plum fell in place next to her.

“There you are, I was wondering where you ran off to.”

“We had to wait for a while we were still out of it.”

“Oh understandable...you'll probably be like that for a couple days even maybe longer, maybe less since you're up and flying but you know take it easy I talked to the troops. Told them to look for things like the beetle and surprise attacks. You're father is panicking by the way he wants you to come home so he can see you're fine.”

“I'll come back...after my time is complete I want to make sure before we move on there isn't another creeping by that we could miss.”

Plum cocked her head.

“I don't know...whatever you think is best, how are you feeling?”

“Fine I guess.”

“Come on don't be afraid to complain it's a serious thing.”

“I'm just sort of....off after a good sleep I might know more all I want is a long nap.”

Plum nodded nudging her.

“You know...your mom would be proud you handled it so well you should be proud too, I know Bog wouldn't listen to me but him too. I'm glad you're the pair that got to bring the sides together.”

She smiled as she faded, as Bog groaned in response Marianne grinned slightly as they swirled through the air moving to land.

Just a proper dinner stood between them and rest.  
…...

Late that following afternoon Marianne rolled her head realizing she was a little pinned, she didn't feel numb the weight was just there. She felt a little dazed, while her throat ached the double vision faded she saw through the window that the sun was going down.

“....Talk about being knocked out...” she mumbled she looked down and saw a bit of hair sticking out pulling the blanket up she only stared one of his legs was over hers, arm around her waist while his head was blocking one of arms.

Almost completely without armor he actually did have hair something like his mother's though it was much shorter. She hadn't seen it to noticed he was much more armored the first night.

He still had a few scars and such but he felt smooth enough though his armored eyebrows were the same. She shook his shoulder, but she felt a little guilty so curled up next to her, sound asleep a little vulnerable there was something oddly cute about him. Odd mostly because he did have a decently strong while thin sort of shape. He was bare except for the cloth around his waist but he didn't look naked so much as natural. When he was at ease, no longer fighting himself or ready to attack she almost wanted to give up and leave him breathing easy. Only the fact that she needed something to drink and was sure he was the same made her try again when he only groaned in response she did it again.

She guessed if he was more romantically aware she might have been more embarrassed but....well to her scars or not crisscrossing in various areas he had a good body in her eyes.

She didn't have anything to mind, in another situation considering they were married well..she wouldn't have minded waking up like that. There it was that thought made her blushed.

“What the fuck was that.....ugh I need drugs...and more sleep for my mind to wander like that.” she muttered rubbing her head.

He of course didn't respond to that.

“Bog....this isn't a fair match.” she tried.

“....Ref didn't step in.....stop complaining...” he grunted.

“But your mom...”

“She's cheering the loudest...no low blows.” he sniffed at that.

“Bog...I bite.”

He snorted snuggling in closer mumbling more against her neck from the position they were trapped in.

“So do I.” he muttered huskily.

She tried to stop herself from giggling she was too confused...she hated being tickled usually but now she could only reach over with her free hand trying to tug at his wings carefully.

He jumped then as he flapped them, she knew that would get him, well she hoped she hated her wings being touched when she was relaxing. Dawn used to do that to tease her when they were kids it didn't really hurt but wings were sensitive it just wasn't pleasant. He moved to push up slightly giving her more of a view of his chest.

“You're on display Bog.”

He opened his eyes shifting to bundle up in the blanket immediately she sat up slowly to grab and empty one cup. She moved to grab the other for him staring at the still lump she touched the top she assumed was his back.

“I saw a little already...though I didn't see hair last time.”

“I was awake and armored...”

“So you knew I touched you?”

“You're too curious for your own good.”

“It didn't bother you...here have a drink, your throat is dry isn't it?”

He didn't respond immediately before he slid out a clawed hand taking the offering.

“I saw the scars already if that's what you're hiding, marks from battle?”

He was quiet before the empty cup was pushed away as he straightened to lay on his back he looked over at her over the edge of his blanket as she watched the armor begin to come in place.

“...Something like that....”

“I wanted to ask you something....”

“Just like that?”

“Are you going to tell me about the scars? Which wars you got them in?”

“I'd prefer you hadn't seen the rest at all, what do you think?” though he calm enough, he hadn't snapped at her.

“Then I'll change the subject, who is Xavan?”

He shook his head.

“He's a goblin, used to be my father's second in command...he broke away he's not royalty but he has a settlement he's in charge of. That's all I can say on him though..he didn't stick around so much after father.....was killed.” he said slowly.

She nodded rubbing his shoulder slowly he glanced at her.

“I'm sorry.” he muttered.

“What for?”

“Pinning you...I guess that was just the effect left over.” he vaguely remembered falling asleep wishing he wasn't alone only to remember that he wasn't.

That had been the end of logical thought, well aside from enjoying more of the warmth of her light form against him without his armor in the way. He looked away then he really didn't need those thoughts like this.

What a mess, now he was sure that was shameful.  
…..


	8. To transition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not sure about this chapter in the least I could have dragged it on but I added a timeskip that part I was good with the rest.....meh I don't know so it's shaky but good enough.
> 
> Thanks for the kudo :)

…...

  
As the remaining days went by it took a little time to really shake off the odd feelings though he did refuse to come to bed until she was already asleep and she woke up after he was washed up. It didn't really change how they interacted and so far they went without attacks. Skeely came with reports instead letting him know that all had been quiet Plum thought that since they were alerted either more were hiding or only one had come so far. She did make sure that her father got a personal letter from her through Plum so he would know she was really alright.

She knew he was worried but he'd been satisfied with word on it at least.

From the attack, Bog was still a little agitated though he recovered he just felt hostile Marianne didn't really question it because it was like looking at herself. To try and set the best example and believe you had risen up the right way then to find out head first how out of touch you were with your own abilities. It didn't make sense to some but from the head of the army's point of view, it was just clear. He could say he appreciated the mental space. After that, well Bog burnt off some steam in the arena, it was a nice distraction and made him relax at least a little bit. Marianne enjoyed it too after her first letter from her father Plum came with several from her sister one just for her and many from her people worried about what information they had been given.

Limited to a new enemy and that she was hurt, it was the sort of thing that made her feel warm and fuzzy to say the absolute least. Whereas Bog's original people were able to come in person, he pretended it didn't matter but it was still all over his face. It went beyond appreciation seeing on his own what their people thought of him. He didn't think he'd ever get the same from those under her but he was satisfied seeing the goblins and creatures that surrounded him worrying for their new Queen too.

Plum was more than happy to bounce between realms as she wasn't currently doing anything, which is what she would say. Griselda thought she was just dying to see how Bog and Marianne's relationship was going it was just her thing relationships in any stage brought her joy.

Marianne thought she was sweet.

Finally early the last morning she yawned things had been busy as they were aware now that he meant to leave for a week they came in groups to see what was true and what was gossip. To his credit, while he was worn out he remained a much more approachable leader accepting the well-wishers. Griselda wouldn't let them stay long those that didn't meet them at his home were filling the stands in the arena looking to see how their King was really doing.

That alone was genuinely sweet too, Marianne thought there was going to a lot of information they would have to correct she wasn't sure if they should have ever truly been their enemies. Clearly now it didn't matter they were good people with a different look to her own and that was the end of it.

She could admit that she was a little sad to pack up and leave, they really knew how to cram concern and appreciation to a limited time. She knew in some ways it wasn't really leaving they were close enough still..it seemed so different one 'world' to another.

She guessed that was the point.

Marianne looked up as Bog came in only with a slim bag on he only grabbed a couple things and had been pacing before he went to go talk to his mother to make sure she'd be fine on her own. She could just see from his hunch and how his lips moved he was grinding his teeth it was all nerves coming down on him.

This was comfortable, familiar a sea of flowers, not so much.

“Don't let your nerves get the better of you,” she said.

“I'm not....fine maybe a little are you sure it's going to be okay?” he asked.

She smiled warmly.

“Of course it will but if you feel uneasy for any reason we can pull back my room is plenty isolated.”

He absently nodded before letting out a heavy sigh, wondering how things were going to be she told his mother about Roland it didn't really matter since she would have let her father decide her future in that area. He was sure there would be some bad blood there he was hoping that he was a respectable soldier and would leave him be, he wasn't going to fight on it he glanced at her as she made sure she had everything since she just started packing up. This was his wife, there was nothing to fight on.

He wasn't sure he was all that entitled to the brief possessive touch to his mind but he only thought as he much preferred not to let anyone get beyond that of his soldiers or people in general; there was comfort there.

He frowned, it was weird and he was waiting for the feeling to pass.

“Our people already like you for jumping in to fight to show how you rule..interacting with them in the street. You come from a different...” he trailed off.

She closed her bag and stood up walking over.

“Bog relax, it'll be fine just like the well-wishers and those stopping you to make sure you were okay at the arena they won't cross boundaries,” she said softly.

“Yeah, when they aren't whispering under their breath about me, as for boundaries...I have a staff,” he said bitterly.

He looked up as patted his shoulder.

“Bog, don't hit on our people...literally just don't, beyond that just smile and take a deep breath.”

He scoffed.

“Has that ever helped you?” he asked.

“Yeah...” she said walking past him.

“First time I was in war without my father to shield me.”

He took a breath and moved after her, that would do.  
….

As they reached the border she saw her father with Dawn she squealed and flew over to wrap her arms around her Bog stopped mid-flight as she hugged her tightly. Marianne laughed as they floated about trying to regain her footing so to speak.

“I missed you so much! Then you were injured but you weren't here and...and what the hell was I supposed to do about that?” she hissed.

Marianne smiled.

“I missed you too...and as you can see I'm in one piece...hi dad.” as she was released she went to his side and he pulled her into a tight hug.

“You are so lucky you're too old to be grounded you had me worried sick and I was double checking that the army was well prepared for these damn attacks. I could have lost you,” he mumbled against her hair patting her back.

“I'm sorry dad, but things were fine just like I said in my letters.”

Bog found himself smiling slightly remembering his relationship with his own father until he noticed Dawn giving him an odd look as she inspected him. They landed next to the pair as Dagda examined her arms for bruises before he glanced at Bog.

“Well...welcome...unless it's your fault the attack happened.” he jumped as Marianne hit his arm.

“Dad, your son-in-law remember? We're on the same side he wouldn't be here if he was at fault.” Marianne said firmly.

He gave her a look a silent head to head but he smiled after a moment, having little reason not to trust her word. Even Plum told him how well she seemed to be doing all things considered.

“Right...right, of course, sorry son I was just worked up and with Roland falling short of training we were spread a bit thin,” he said offering his hand for a shake.

Marianne frowned as Bog too his hand nodding in understanding.

“What do you mean Roland fell short?” she asked.

Griselda had been surprised she didn't have any interest in anyone and that someone hadn't thought to snatch her up. Granted she was more than happy to have Marianne as her daughter-in-law now. Bog understood that his feeling though. He had memories of his father for that if anything he expected to be attacked at least verbally as he knew he failed to protect her. Even when another part of him was glad he didn't have to that she could hold her own when he wasn't sure he could.

“He left, I mean just gone no one has seen him but he said he was leaving and we had no reason to search for him...yet anyways, Dawn had to stay at the throne while I took over for him.” now she understood why it was easy for him to take notes from Plum instead of coming himself.

Though she hated to know it now.

“That deserter bastard...” she sighed heavily rubbing her temples.

Bog frowned as he put his hand on her shoulder a squeeze to absently remind her to cool her self as he would have done for a soldier. They could focus on that later, he stayed silent though. He really wanted to know if he might be an enemy now or if he was just a moron who wasn't as duty bound as Marianne was. Someone they could ignore in that case.

“ We'll see about doing something about him later, but for now come we have breakfast waiting you can have a tour after the coronation tomorrow assuming you'd rather rest tonight. I understand you have a different diet than we do I hope we have the right items you know how Plum is. Excitable before she's properly prepared.” he said quickly, even though he was naturally concerned he was much more at ease now than Marianne expected.

He'd always wanted a son, of course, he never made them feel less than it was just a natural desire.

He nodded fine with the gesture, he found he didn't really care since trying out some of the food that Marianne liked. He would really take anything, they hadn't eaten yet. They took off while Marianne quietly muttered to herself. Still thinking of Rolan, he was so thrilled to be in charge and she couldn't even trust he'd be there for a week without her.

Worthless bastard.

Her sister broke up the tension she felt from her own aggravation, she trusted him and that had been one thing she felt was reasonable to trust where he was concerned. They were at least partners in that after all.

“So Bog....you know I expected something worse, like misshapen body parts and extended teeth all moldy and something.” Dawn started.

She sighed.

“Dawn.”

“What? I said I keep away from there I've only seen those close by the border frogs and such I didn't mean anything by it. He's not offended, you're not offended are you Boggy? At your little sister's comment, I'll apologize and mean it if you are.”

Marianne flew over him to grab her sister and cover her mouth as he cringed a bit at the nickname but he supposed wasn't so bad...she was family now.

“Dawn stop it....you lose your filter when you get excited I swear.”

She was surprised to hear Bog chuckle in response, as her sister and father was.

“Ah...it's okay, just conversation we did have enemies covered in moss that you might be thinking of didn't think news of them spread as they were easily dealt with.” Bog said.

Marianne grinned at him as she released Dawn.

“How did you kill them? With fire?”

He shook his head.

“Heated buzzed drinks...burns through much better,” he said simply.

“So you can use them for other things, see I wasn't sure but I can't drink Marianne said.”

“You shouldn't drink because you make bad decisions.” Marianne teased.

She groaned.

“It was just one time, when are you going to forgive me?”

“When you stop believing I have anything to forgive you for, if you thought I was being ridiculous then you'd ignore me. Like you do when I try to get you to wear dark colors when you're meant to learn how to sneak around enemies.” Dawn stuck her tongue out at her nudging her though they smiled at one another.

“Pfft who needs camouflage when you're fast?”

“You want it before it's too late you don't always get a second chance when you face against a stronger enemy,” she said.

Dawn grinned then she knew she wanted what was best and knew best then.

Dagda raised an eyebrow looking behind him.

“What bad decision might you be referring to?” he asked.

“It's nothing,” they said in unison.

“I doubt that...” though he let it go as he smiled lightly just looking at his girls happy to be reunited again.

They were close it didn't matter how little they were apart it was enough they were separated but it made coming together all the better.

For a moment Bog found himself thinking like his mother if he...if they had multiple children what would their relationship be like.  
….....


	9. Tour through prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos :).
> 
> Also made up her mother's name.

…..

He'd really been quick with the morning meal though she took him to her room to drop his things locking the shutters on the window she smiled as the pixies flew out of hiding to come toward her and tug at her hair chattering at her in annoyance. She smiled.

“Okay okay I get I'm sorry but I told you when I had to leave.”

They hit with a flower bud attached to a stick harmless mostly as they huffed flying around her head until they noticed Bog and flew behind her.

“Don't be like that, this is my husband Bog his coronation is tomorrow....you know I guess it's odd to call it that since you're already a king but you get a different crown so I guess we'll over look that. Go say hi guys.”

They sort of squeaked as he smirked slightly as they flew over slowly examining him, she smiled as she walked over to take his bag and set it near her bed. She changed her room around a lot it was darker than he expected. That is it matched her current smoky-eyed look. It was nice in a different way than his but the dark shades were comfortable.

He jumped hearing a knock on the closed windows they darted behind him as Marianne moved to examine the shades stepping back in surprise as Imp landed in her arms.

“What are you doing out here?” she asked with a laugh as they came over to examine him too.

Bog crossed his arms as he bopped her cheek with his nose and jumped down to play chase with the pixies. He managed to stop himself from knocking anything over she guessed they could have another roommate.

“Majesties? The food should be cooling.” she sighed opening the door, the elderly fairy looked down her wings a light yellow pairing nicely with her graying hair and neat black and yellow dress.

Darcia was their old nanny her kind green eyes hardly aged, she once stopped letting herself into their rooms when the girls didn't need her immediate care she gave Bog a sly look.

“And you...don't go knocking up my girl before she gets a proper honeymoon she doesn't know how to relax as it is.” she gave him a stern look.

he sputtered as Marianne burst into laughter as she grinned.

“I...wasn't I mean we haven't....” he trailed off as she laughed and patted his shoulder.

“It's good you wish to make the future better for all of us, I”m sure you'll do the right thing now let's go it's time to eat...” Marianne shook her head as she waved Bog behind her to follow.

So far his nerves weren't so on edge he simply had to train himself, remember this wasn't meant to be enemy land anymore.

It was a hard state to move out of is all.  
…..

Bog looked around the large dining area, an impressive wooden table rested on a thick blue cloth the glowing lights floating in the air illuminated the paintings of the family that he kept in the dining hall. He commented that paintings of member's passed were properly stored away where they wouldn't be damaged. The only exception was one of a beautiful fairy that Bog knew right away was their mother, Marianne looked a lot like her. There were a few obvious differences she even wore light pink dresses and kept her hair curled still there was something similar there she even did her make up the same as her daughter did now.

Queen Atasha, he looked at Dagda he paused staring at the painting for a while he still smiled though there was something in his eyes he clearly still missed her.

Though there wasn't much of a tour but Dagda gave him a rough idea of where a few places where from her room. The turnoff was to the library was the first he couldn't help but halt a little at starting with 'Marianne's room'. He seemed to have a hard time imagining his little girl sharing a room with a man that he was expecting would give him grandchildren. Next was the gym where Marianne trained and how to find his or Dawn's room. Areas they wouldn't need to tour. Even the greenhouse it was another community area for more unique vegetables that came from splicing different seeds that needed a specific temperature. They were much larger and fed more the next batch was just about ready they only needed to be washed and served that would be part of his 'coronation' banquet.

Bog stared down at the porcelain they ate off one could tell royalty lived here it was different than what he preferred though it wasn't all bad. He looked up hearing Dawn talk excitedly about what sort of dress she thought Marianne would like. She wouldn't give too many details but mentioned that it was darker in color Marianne was surprised she wasn't looking for brightly colored poofy skirts. She may not want to get married yet but she always teased her older sister about how she should look like one of the dolls when she got married.

“Well now Dawn before you start planning that you need to let your sister have her own look, there have been some lovely dresses coming up I don't suppose you too have thought about the ceremony?”

  
Bog shook his head.

“With Plum would be enough so we haven't changed beyond that whatever she wants to do is fine.”

“Oh be careful with that Dawn will go crazy with plans,” Marianne said grinning as Dawn rolled her eyes though she smiled too.

“You should at least a little if you invite everyone to see with their own eyes that Bog isn't the bad guy you can use the main stage and the baker and the owner of Lily's will handle food. Easy, peaceful all you have to focus on is the dress. Oh, can you wear some nice robes over your armor bro? You guys can match it'll be like that one painting of mom and dad.”

Dagda thought about it before smiling.

“I suppose that would be a good image, what do you think?”

They looked at one another.

“I won't wear anything pink and sparkly,” they said in unison.

Dawn squealed as Marianne raised an eyebrow.

“No yellow...and no color I'd approve covered in glitter.”

“I'm still excited,” she said in a sing song-y way.

Marianne shook her head spreading crushed berries on the rolls in front of her.

“Fine but you're going to be the one to tell the baker and Lily that they have to make enough food for everyone.”

“Oh I can't wait! I admit Bog I was concerned about her marrying you but I understand it's not just for the now but beyond so I'm sorry. Now I want to make sure you both at least get a good day okay?”

Bog was surprised she spoke so honestly, but he was glad for that he didn't mind they could only go back and forth on poor information about either side for so long. If anything he was just satisfied that things were going smoothly so far on both sides.

“Well great then that's settled, after the ceremony though...will you continue to visit back and forth?”

“I don't know...I can visit Bog.”

“My mother would have my head if you didn't though at that point perhaps for longer visits maybe month to month with emergency visits when needed. I could do, what would you prefer Marianne?”

“That works...maybe we'll work on it later but I think it will take a while to really transition everyone without disrupting life as they know it.” She said simply.

Bog nodded in agreement, Dagda wondered about her not being around for those chunks of time but he was glad to see them thinking alike. That would make it better in the end he nodded.

“Fine...we'll see how that goes for a few years, now as for the coronation, we'll using the stage for that too, perhaps a nighttime one? I already ordered some food the ingredients but they'll still need time for the fresh preparation.”

“That'll be fine...I guess I have to wear something special for that too.”

“Indeed, I ordered some robes but you'll need to go to a fitting before it's complete you could do it now if you're not tired.”

“Can all this really be done so quickly?”

“Oh yeah, even a few hours is enough for fairies better get some rest Boggy we'll have you crowned and learning fairy history before you can blink again.”

“Fine....there is just one thing though.”

“What's that? Do you think we should have frosting flowers because I love frosting flowers and I would agree.”

She rolled her eyes as Marianne gave her a look.

“I'm sure that would be fine, but you're not going to make a habit of calling me that, are you?”

“I don't know, maybe...unless it's bothering you then definitely every time, Boggy.” she gave him an almost teasing smile, jokingly...but he wondered if she'd really cover him in glitter after all.  
….

“This is ridiculous....” Bog muttered in annoyance as they attempted to fit the mix of cloth around his armor.

“Stay still and it will be less so.” Dawn teased.

Mostly twitching out of reach was holding it up Dawn got to show him around as Darcia thought they should first see one another properly dressed once it was time to get married. As promised his outfit for the coronation was nearly done it didn't take long with the pale colored pixies helping them out the fairies themselves were a bit of a blur. Dawn wasn't joking they didn't need really need time at they probably could have done both ceremonies today if the food was over.

After being tugged and yanked around but bits of color for a while he was glad they didn't he would rather rest after.

Darcia had taken her to the shop where Dawn said there were styles that she thought her sister would like. She wondered which one she would pick, the room store was set in a hard building unlike the surrounding area it was only set for the men the cloth came in a mix of colors and patterns but they didn't make dresses or anything of the like.

He sighed staring at his reflection the sleeves were as tight as they could be against his arms though there was another bit of green cloth covering the white underlayer. Long sleeves that flaired out a little, silky as it were with gold leaves and vines stitched up the side. There was a black chest plate with dark cape that matched he lowered his armor slightly after he was covered the cloth they used shaped the graying owner and his son who meant to take over making sure he knew how to put it on since it was clear he didn't want to be touched beyond reason he did at least stay still for the measurements. This was what he was meant to be crowned in. He stared at the silvery swirls cut into the armor it was made to fit his form much like Dagda's fit his shape.

He sighed as slowly fixed his normal armor as the rest was was pulled off and packed up for him, they'd be taking longer for his wedding robes and though it was tradition to have this armored look for the coronation they let him decide if he wanted it for the wedding.

Not a chance it was uncomfortable not that he'd complain to them about it he wanted to be done already. It was enough after the tour of the shops and the castle after the bubbly Dawn led tour. Past the bathing area where there were some curtains put up to a different pond where the got fish that also fed many of them a lot the unique smells were nice. He expected the flowers to be too much for him but it was nice.

The next spot was of course where food was coming from they were already preparing for tomorrow he was looking for it....so it would be over.

“So Bog what do you think?”

“Of what?”

She laughed holding out her arms.

“Our home,” she said.

“Oh...it's nice.”

“And you're not angry I wasn't sure about the marriage?”

“Why would I be? I understand you want what's best for your sister don't you?”

“Yes exactly...though I guess someone willing to change things is also good she's just been 'good on her own' for so long. If this is good by her then I”m all for it.”

He smiled slightly at her though it was short lived he could appreciate her concerns as he was given the box he relaxed a little. As they flew through, those that already saw Marianne on her way to her own fitting with the idea that things were going well with the treaty welcomed him more than he expected them too. He did notice some side looks from some of the much older members not so ready to change while some of their elderly counterparts would have passed away by now in the Dark Forest mostly the open-minded remained there.

It was minor though if anything it was easier to deal with then the smiles he got.

“Dawn!”

She paused mid-air and smiled seeing Sunny on his way over, they landed so she could introduce them best friend to brother-in-law.

It was fairly calm...or he was just too tired to deal with two bubbly individuals.

….

Marianne yawned as she stretched she smiled, Imp was asleep on her vanity belly up as he breathed evenly the pixies laying on his stomach rose. They came to an agreement on who was in charge of the room, they were cute. She looked up as the door opened and her smile widened as she watched Bog close the door and lean against it as he settled on the ground. She set her brush down as she turned on the seat it was getting dark she had a lot of people to talk to preparations to check on. He got stopped too of course those that were open here were curious about the new king even though Dagda was still in charge he'd be the King Father instead.

How time flied she was used to the fast pace of preparation, she guessed that was part of why it was so enjoyable to relax in the Dark Forest.

“Long day?” she asked as he rubbed his face.

“A bit....aside from a few dirty looks I was consumed....I thought Stuff and Thang could be hyperactive.”

She frowned but he held up his hand.

“They were older, stuck in the past let's leave it at that.”

She shook her head as he stood up to pull out his outfit.

“Oh sharp.”

“You like this...?”

“What you don't? A little black, white and green it suits you.” she said examining the chestplate.

He rubbed the back of his head.

“You think so...?” he trailed off as she smiled.

“Yeah I can't wait to see you in it.”

“I assume I have to make a speech.”

“Well you don't have to since we'll have to address them at the ceremony, the 'proper' one for our wedding, once you get used to the people here you can prepare something that would work. There hasn't been a situation like this before at least not in recent situations so you decide what to do. You just have to get a painting done and that gets done quickly with fairies too. Then we'll party and you won't have to do much of anything.” she explained.

He nodded.

“I have to admit though...dirty looks don't bother me I was expecting more I was still on guard, I guess I should...” she stopped him.

“No apologies a bit of nerves is nothing you understand now the majority isn't so bad even when we don't always make the best choices.”

He smirked slightly, the tension from being outside long since faded and he was just relaxed around her.

“Fine, I just...the way things have been I don't want to be the one crossing boundaries.”

“I don't think you have to worry about that...by the way, dad told me some of our distant allies are coming in other royal members.”

“Witnesses of the same station,” he mumbled absently.

“Exactly...just smile and nod and they'll be easy to deal with.”

“....that bad huh?”

“A couple of them annoy the piss out of me so you know.....sometimes.”

He got cleaned up just waiting for the time to come with Marianne he slept much easier than he expected he would.

He guessed it was easier to change the enemy lands than he thought.  
….........


	10. Something off and drunkin fling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry about the delay I'm kind of out in the middle of nowhere sometimes the net goes out on me so I had a chapter and obviously couldn't access any sites.
> 
> Second I'll work on my mature scenes but there isn't much to this one I'll always warn you if you want to skip.

…....

 

The following evening Bog stared at his reflection he had lowered his armor a bit but kept his shoulders mostly the same it went fine with the robes and chest plate. He hadn't slept well he even woke tight against her old nerves he couldn't blame on the attack. He looked down turning his head as she patted his hand he stared at her she wore a tight dress though she paired it with high brown heeled boots that went up to her thigh. With the slit in the dress it was visible the cut between skin and leather, the sleeves were pulled into ribbons tied tight around her arms. The dress was in the same color as his outfit.

Dawn had told the pixies what colors were chosen and they colored the cloth for her so she could match the one joining on her hand, as it were. He was quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat she had been dressing in Dawn's room who insisted on doing her makeup. She chose lighter colors for her eye shadow and blush but her lips had a rich red.

He'd been waiting for her to finish before they went.

“....You look beautiful.” he said straightening up as he turned to her.

There was a slight touch of a natural blush she felt a little done up though really as it was a special occasion it fit enough.

“Thanks I felt a little out of place...I mean you look very handsome like some prince of night..or something.” he chuckled.

“Thanks...or something.”

It was a little awkward but for them it was a good kind of awkward, she looked up as there was a knock to the door Dagda was there. He wore a heavy furred robe over a brighter armor with his freshly polished crown on his head Dawn beside him in one of her own much poofier, sleeveless dresses her golden crown matched his though with pink gems instead of red. These were crown jewels sort of crowns different from the lighter every day ones they were specially made and extremely valuable the additional gems lined around the tips and the bottom aside from the three main stones in the center.

“See dad I told you I'd get in her a nice dress.”

He sighed heavily putting an arm around Dawn's shoulders.

“My sweet girls have grown up too fast do you horrible ladies know how much that hurts your poor father where has the time gone?”

They laughed as he faked a sob, though Bog smirked slightly as he grinned.

“Shall we go? Everyone is waiting.” Bog had already spoken to the King hoping to wrap things up quickly he knew it was an important event though as he was assured they could decide the path it had to be straight to the point.

As he preferred.

As he headed out with Dawn Bog raised the crook of his arm he knew from a few words from Darcia what was proper for these events. She smiled taking his offered arm.

Time to choose the king again.  
…...

She watched Bog as they flew over the crowd cheering welcoming the royal members Dagda thanked them for coming. He didn't look nervous but perhaps cold not as if he was bracing himself but it was just what he preferred when all eyes were on him. They landed in front of the stage as Dagda and Dawn stood on it themselves. The area was crowded many were sitting on mushrooms near by or standing in view. There was a large buffet table that was covered currently loaded with various dishes music ha been playing but as he lowered his hands it was soon shut off he smiled as he stood stall.

“My people...today we finally enter a new era as you became aware the treaty was properly put in place an comes to close tonight. I present my son-in-law in name and welcome you to appreciate your new King as I take my grandfather's title we hope to bring everyone together in ways that will be comfortable for all. I also invite you to join us in a proper wedding ceremony too, one I'm sure Ms. Lily and Gertrude will be happy to cater as well.”

There was cheering then as many had been gossiping about him, being calmer, less intimidating, and even easier on the eyes than they expected. Some thought Marianne had a good effect on him and that was all granted it didn't sound as complimentary expecting that he was out of control without her. It wasn't going to bother him though.

Dagda lowered his hands again calming the crowd easily Marianne smirked say what you will about her father but he was a good man and an even better king.

Their people knew it well.

“And we've been without a Queen for some time, while I will remain in place while my daughter and her husband lead our collective armies spreading out the safe zones for all of us we shall address her properly. She's earned it.”

Marianne's mouth fell as he clapped his hands together to signal it was time for applause mouthing, come on.

She shook her head.

“Go on now I can only stay so long.”

They jumped and turned seeing Griselda was behind them she had straightened her hair forcing more of a bun and from the looks of the little flowers matching her new black dress and a darker crown more like her sister's, someone here had given her a little make over for the occasion.

“Mother...”

“I wasn't going to miss this or the wedding Plum is watching over home for us and she'll watch that night too. So scoot I want first dibs on that jiggly dessert.” she said with a large grin.

Marianne smirked as he smiled at his mother they went to the stage as crowns were brought out by two guards and Darcia, who held them on a satin pillow. Both black though on the left a black jeweled circlet with gray gems and a white moon hanging from the center where it would rest at the forehead. The other with a golden stone the sun hanging from that dark gem. He moved to take the one meant for Bog while Dawn grabbed the other and she told Marianne to bend so Griselda could crown her, from one Queen to another still a princess it wasn't really her place unless of course there wasn't someone of a higher station that had the authority to do it.

As she bent she smiled at Griselda.

“You were preparing all along weren't you?”

“Oh sure sweetie you think I got dolled up on a whim? Pfft don't make me laugh.”

With a laugh she smiled lowering her head a silent acceptance the crown, over their people. Griselda slid it on before Bog mimicked her position to take his own crown.

As she raised up her mother-in-law moved next to her son as they made them face forward Dagda held out his arms. It was then Bog noticed the crowd grew with several witnesses from the Dark Forest Stuff and Thang near the front with Brutus. Marianne saw what caught his eye she wasn't surprised they worked so well behind their backs.

“From the Fairy Kingdom to the Dark Forest, I present the King and Queen long live my family!”

If they thought the applause was loud before it roared to twice the life from this point on.

The chosen painter buzzed to life quickly painting the portrait while his son focused on the new couple. There was only pair of agitated faces in view for the occasion.  
…..

Bog sighed as he leaned against the wall slipping down to sit on the ground he could hear the music they were having a good time. Good, meant no one had to come find him.

Flying through the crowd speaking and meeting with the newer followers he felt a little drained again. It was just a lot of activity for him personally, he looked up from his hiding spot as Marianne came with a couple of goblets. They were much smaller so no one drank too much, she handed him one he hadn't asked her to he slipped away when he could. He thanked her as he drained it she watched for a moment before finishing her own as he sighed heavily.

“One day you'll surprise yourself with how well you can handle the activity around you surrounded by fairies.” she said lightly.

“It's not them really...just the excitement those I'm used to are just aware of my boundaries it's not obvious here.”

“Why don't you like crowds?...Did something happen while you were at war?”

He shook his head staring into the distance between the flowers and mushrooms surrounding the area as if he wanted to disappear between them and never come back.

“Long story.” he said, when he went silent she accepted he wasn't going to go into it.

“Can I help?” she asked.

He swallowed thickly as he glanced at her.

“I don't know I've been like this a long while..even if they were calm and kept away led by fear eventually it's just too much. I push through no matter what when my duties meet the end I take my leave. It's fine like this.” he said absently.

She bent down so she was sitting next to him.

“How'd you find me?” he asked then.

“Well while my back was turned Griselda told me we were missing someone, you don't move around her without her knowing she worries about you too much. So?” she said with a smile.

He sighed.

“I...”

“So there you are.”

She sighed as she stood up he followed her movement seeing the pale brunette coming toward them in pink and green her dark eyes set in a frown her purple pixie coming to land on her shoulder. They were joined as she nodded and a blond joined them a fairy with blue wings.

“Lia....Jacob...Bog these are the ally witnesses.” he nodded realizing from her tone they were the same she didn't care for.

“Marianne now that we're alone we can discuss this...farce of a relationship.”

She held up her hand.

“First, it's Your Majesty and second I would watch myself if I were you don't get disrespectful.” she said, calm though firm, a leader agitated.

Lia held up her hands.

“Forgive me Your Majesty I just don't see what good this will do.”

“Our kingdoms touch at the border we're in charge of the head branch, what we do effects everyone obviously don't be simple.”

“But what will you do present some distorted child to lead? I think you would have been better of beheading him and taking respect that way.”

“Speaking out of turn again, it's not up to you to decide what's right for everyone, deep down I think you know that and that's why you came looking for us alone. Couldn't get anyone on your side? Go back to the party.” she said hands on hips the conversation was done.

“Fine but this...is no king of mine and when he drags us all down fucking up you'll only have yourself to blame. Good evening we're heading home.” she snapped shooting a hateful look a Bog.

“You don't know him and I hope you'll come visit again to see how wrong you are.”

She whipped her head around.

“Let your delusions lead you, Skav is nothing.”

He tensed as she flew off, Marianne rolled her eyes.

“See....total pain but you can't always chase off someone just because you don't like them better an ally you hardly ever see than an enemy you won't always see coming that knows your strategies. At least that's how my dad puts it.” she said before turning her head she saw the tight expression on his face, the distant look as she blinked quickly.

“Bog....?”

“It's nothing...” he said turning his back on her.

“Bog...” she said touching his shoulder he shook her off in a second smacking her hand away.

“I said it's nothing!” he hissed.

She stepped back seeing his wild eyes before his expression broke as though he checked out entirely, shame danced across his face. He let out a grunt before he stormed off, she wasn't sure yet but she had a feeling it was another one of those 'give him a moment' situations.

Still she wouldn't wait long she didn't want him to get lost.  
…..

When she found him he was sitting under a mushroom leg raised with his arm draped over it his gaze on the ground in front of him he didn't look up as she landed next to him. He twitched a bit as she dropped a bottle of sweet dew in his lap. She had taken it from Lily and come after him she didn't really know where he was she just kept in that direction she knew the lands like the back of her hand she hadn't left him alone long but was pleased he didn't go far to begin with.

“Have a drink calm your nerves hmm?”

He sighed.

“Yeah....I'm sorry about before I wasn't angry with you.”

“Figured...it's okay I just don't understand, what does Skav mean? Why does it effect you so much?” she asked slowly.

He looked down opening the bottle the smell of honey coming out of this bottle it was a stronger mix she only asked Lily if she had something nice left over. She bent next to him and dropped on her knees.

“I can't answer that...without a good drink from this.”

“Trade shots for answers?”

“We'll see.”

They were silent for a bit as the bottle moved between them he sagged more she slid over more soon it was silent soon she guessed the party was about over. She wasn't sure they needed to talk to her or anything soon he was lowering his armor and she was laying down her head on his shoulder. She watched the shapes that weren't really there feeling dizzy. She blinked as he cleared his throat.

“Skav is a nickname...”

She blinked a few times before she registered he was talking to her.

“How'd you get it?”

“Failing as a king....in a test my mother didn't know I was going to take.”

He trailed off looking at her as if trying to figure out where she began and the mushrooms behind her ended. He absently touched her face.

“...You haven't failed anything.” she said lightly.

“Says you...”

He kissed her then, a quick peck.

“Now be quiet.”

“I'll let that...slide, this time.”

He kissed her again, they fell back bottle forgotten as he pulled her against him she slid her arms around his neck as he crashed his lips to hers. She'll felt the touch against his fangs, but it was just the obvious that they were there. No matter the passion meant behind the kiss he remembered, to be careful with her. She groaned slightly with the buzz there it wasn't so much that the issues was out of his mind but that the images flashing in his mind pushed how he acted he didn't want to talk about what shame he felt.

He held her tighter shifting to nibble at her neck a bit she still felt the touch of his claws on her arms but they seemed softer, as though at least part of his fingers were just armored as well. His hands were lively across her form. The cape could be detached as some had multiple capes one for battle a thicker one that was durable good to have around you. Though it was pulled out to avoid getting caught especially in smaller areas where the battle could head to a closed in area. Then the lighter ones for nights like this.

This was the second the only cover they had but it hardly mattered.

That was the problem or fun in drinking the case with them? They'd find out in the morning.  
…...


	11. Bog's personal doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also thanks for the kudos :)

…...

  
Buzzed drinks had a mix of effects most, even a light drinker, could get away with a headache and drowsiness. A little confusion passed soon enough Marianne and Bog fixed themselves as much as they could and took a back way one her sister found when they were children, one that made sneaking out easy. They flew in and moved to get clean she planned to wait before talking to Plum or get direction if she needed it. She wasn't the only of her kind, it was common for them to spread out to gain their own fame. That being said studies were shared between them fairly freely Plum liked to show off aside from using what she called the energy from the remains of the fallen or the air in nature to see what happened nearest these records took the physical form of a crystal lady bug. She was one of few good with pregnancy tests.

That aside she had studies from others with different abilities.

One such was Rory a pale green fairy with purple wisps for hair, today she arrived having been planning to stop by eventually hoping for something new. She wasn't even sure what she wanted she didn't want to say that she was interested in Plum. It was an odd thing for her she was one that had spent more time with family having been very close to them. She was no stranger to good affection and positive relationships it was a desire that came out of nowhere as far as she would say. That aside, she had been curious about Bog and Marianne since news reached her on their relationship.

She moved to sit down just as Marianne called out Plum's name, they were buried in the tree the colorful lab had been home to Plum for as long as she could remember. The blue fairy was indeed a household name some of the elder fairies couldn't remember a time before her. Mostly there were a few tables and boxes along with several ingredients her room was locked and there were other flowers there to make perfumes or teas she was also known for. They weren't anything like love potions but they were common gifts she didn't have much need for money as her 'rent' had long since been paid as she helped the royal family with other medicines, cures for poison mostly for soldiers exposed to certain enemies.

She was always home here.

“Oh Marianne here for an early visit? Time for tea?” she asked cheerfully.

“Well a chat....I ohI'm sorry I didn't know you had company...nice to meet you...” she said as she came inside.

“Rory, nice to meet you too dear, the new Queen hmm my aren't you pretty I'm surprised I expected someone to have given up on her choices.” she said with a smirk.

Marianne frowned as she giggled.

“I'm just teasing Bog's not so bad but he's so jumpy.” she added.

“As he should be, ever since that time and what not.” Plum absently setting down a tea tray as she joined the pair at the table.

Marianne cocked her head stirring the pale green liquid it had a calming effect just from the scent Plum darted around the room grabbing a few things from the shelf meant to sweeten and flavor the teas. She moved to the cauldron and started mixing more the scent of blueberry filled the room she liked that one too.

“What happened to him?”

She tapped her chin tossing in more flavorings as she stirred the mix more.

“If he didn't tell you then this time you shouldn't hear anything from me, however if anything happened I can assure you, you would need Rory here for it to matter.” she explained.

She stared at her, her expression clear enough Plum let go of her spoon grinning as Rory bounced a bit reminding Marianne of her sister.

“Oh so something did happen how juicy.” Rory said spinning out excitedly.

“I mean...yeah we had a lot to drink, what would you have to do?” she asked.

“He's sterile tulip, one of my specialties is to keep saved male essence safe so that it may be inserted for pregnancy later. I have some of your fathers as he wanted to be snipped eventually as well you see. The samples are clean perfectly safe.” she said simply.

“But...I thought if a man was born that way there was nothing that could be done about it.” she asked trying to rethink her days with her health lessons.

The glowing fairies shook their heads.

“He was made that way after an attack you see his genitals are fine the attack came from from another source they called it a test to prove his worth after he became king.” Rory said simply she flew over to the lab table they followed her as she picked up a file quickly flipping through she pulled out a sheet and handed it to her.

It was simply a note of what had been done to him, Rory trailed her finger down the page explaining it.

“He was injected with a potion to strengthen his armor it took some time for it to kick it had you met him at your maturity in fact he still wouldn't have the hard cover he can make now. He was only supposed to go to the meeting to have a fight, to prove himself the same way he might in front of new soldiers but he was ambushed when he woke up the test had begun his reaction to it at first made him a bit crazed as if he were taking lucids.” she said mentioning the popular drug that so far hadn't claimed anyone in the fairy kingdom.

They were well aware of the dangers that came with it after some of the attacks from creatures tripping on it.

“They thought to calm him down...and I suppose that's the point where Plum thinks he should talk to you about, and my friend here has a big mouth so if she can respect that you have to.” Rory said dropping on Plum's desk.

Marianne frowned staring at some of the chemicals she hadn't even heard of that had been forced on him lucids weren't something you just back down from some that were pulled off of them reached a point where they no longer craved them. The mental damage seemed to be permanate to an extent the anxiety, insomnia, even suicidal tendencies..that was just the surface of the left over effects no one knew where they came from except dealers as of yet that couldn't be found. The ups and downs, they came and went always at the extreme. That didn't stop morons from taking them but it made them a good example to save the rest.

“...You think he might be like one of those recovering?”

“He could be and on the off chance those drugs were mixed into what he got his hostility could be dangerous do proceed with caution..or of course you could give him a chance to mention himself either way don't back him into a corner. I know what I know because I'm physically weaker than he is I'm the only doctor he'd allow near him for that.”

Marianne knew there were a lot of doctors that came from the army well trained those that could be called on again if the other soldiers couldn't help with medical issues. To find one that had enough knowledge but also wasn't trained would have been a hard task.

As long as she had known Plum, as long as her family had known the long living fairy none of them had met another like her Rory kept away their way kept them valuable as some would say sticking to home only leaving on a limited basis.

She shook her head.

“Maybe I should wait....I said I would come talk to you he could assume you'd tell me at least about his condition. He might already be agitated.” she found that she trusted him but with those in charge of such things...being in the unknown she didn't want to push there.

It was entirely possible that he would be alright for a few questions that he hadn't been exposed to the drug. She just couldn't be sure it was worth the risk to check yet.

She thanked them and headed out and back to their room going back and forth on what she should or shouldn't do in her head.  
…...

Bog looked up as she came back to the room her pixies had been bouncing on his head trying to avoid Imp he wasn't sure if it was some weird game or not but he was too tired to really care.

“So you know?”

“....I...just that you're sterile and Plum was with Rory.....”

“Ugh she doesn't know how to let shit go.”

She jumped moving to his side.

“No Plum said there was something I should hear from you and Rory agreed with her...” she said he raised his eyebrow doubtfully but sighed.

“Fine.”

“It has to do with 'Skav' though, doesn't it?”

He nodded, looking down as she patted his knee.

“When you're ready, if you want to okay?”

“I thought I was over it.”

“Does your mother know what it is?”

“Mother would tell you when to keep away from me if she saw me panicking...but it's just because she's seen me snap at servants I don't have anymore. She didn't know then and I don't need to tell her now...you..I'll think about it you'll think differently of me for being weak as it is.” he said slowly.

“I would not...”

“You can't say that without knowing the details, all I can say is that I deserved to be shamed I just didn't commit a crime to do it, and I'll fight all the harder to get over it, that is it.” he was firm though his darkened expression said he was just reaching the edge of his patience not that he had shut her out completely.

Marianne was curious but not to the extent that she was going further, something had a hold over him she questioned her place to ask him more about it.

This time anyways.  
…...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Bog you ask...not telling yet D:


	12. Calming presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a bit, it ended up being a sort of a filler and meh they get to me too sometimes but they are at least a place for information. Hope you like it anyways.

…...

He calmed after a few hours she felt like he was on edge waiting for her to start questioning him again, she thought to let him settle in the bedroom. He was staring out of the window relaxed or not he remained silent wings twitching a bit. His shoulders didn't even slump he seemed acutely aware of every little thing that was happening around him. She wanted to know why he was the way he was, sure his mother clearly saw some things when it wasn't right to push but she wasn't always there for help. She wished she knew the triggers she didn't want to push him or anything. She rested her hand on his back after a moment he looked at her.

“What do you think maybe tomorrow go and check on the troops?” she knew now that Dagda had done it after checking in on her.

He let it go then it was supposed to be a celebration but he was concerned that she had disappeared, luckily for them Plum had stopped by and kept him busy. Otherwise he would have followed them and seen a whole lot more of his son-in-law and daughter than he should have. He was glad she was okay, and found that he was also glad that they were getting along. He was proud of her for wanting to do what she could for her people, living through the risks. It was ideal if they could find comfort in a real relationship too.

Yes, that was best.

“Sure...”

“Still upset?” she asked, he took a slow breath and seemed to settle a little more.

“No I'm fine...I guess secrets aren't doing me many favors.”

She smiled as she sat on the windowsill he looked over her expression feeling a little embarrassed even without her knowing the full details of his past. He worried about her she was a beauty she could do better if they stayed married worked on the treaty he wouldn't be surprised if she cheated. He stopped himself from saying so he didn't want to offend her as if he assumed she was the sort but really he thought she'd be better off with someone else.

Anyone else he supposed, she could take care of herself.

“I can let it slide because you make up for it in other ways.” she said with a smile.

He smiled slightly, though it was short lived she still noticed it and crossed her legs as he shifted a bit resting his head on his raised fist.

“I don't want this week to be soured if we can help it.” he offered.

“I'll take that as a good step forward.”

He shrugged.

“What should we do now then?” he asked.

“Up for a flight around the kingdom?”

He nodded.

He didn't feel as worked up over the embarrassment much longer as he began reprimanding himself he didn't want to toss it out and give up that easily. He flew to keep beside her he still felt a little unsure about her people but as some looked up to greet them properly he slowly began to reprimand himself for that feeling too. Between the flowers and through the shopping area slowing to greet anyone that was visible, only the sound of Dawn's voice halted their flight completely. She was jumping on a flower next to Sunny. As Marianne neared she sighed seeing the smirk from her sister.

“Hey I wanted to make sure Sunny and Bog had a proper meeting and you disappeared, needed a cuddle or two?” she teased making kissy faces.

Marianne rolled her eyes as they landed next to Sunny as Dawn freed herself from the pile. Really he was still a little afraid of him but a reassuring smile from Marianne made it a little easier. He couldn't help but feel nervous looking up at him, he'd seen him before sure but he seemed to be a very different mood he could just hear his mama talking in his ear. Don't trust a pissed off stranger those you can trust won't bite or cut you and you know them already. Never had that made more sense than it did now.

He backed up and smiled, hoping his nerves didn't show on his face.

“We were thinking about having a little picnic, won't that be fun?” Dawn started.

“Sure....are you inviting us to join you or just telling me where you'll be?” Marianne asked with a smirk as she put her hands on her hips.

Dawn sighed throwing an arm around her shoulder.

“It should be obvious, I wouldn't have called for you to land if I wasn't being friendly, unless you had other plans that are really important you're coming so that's it.”

“So I don't have a choice?”

“Not a bit.”

“Fine...” she said with a light grin.  
…...

Bog felt a little out of it in the little meadow they set up in. The scent coming from the flowers was overwhelming his head ached a bit he wondered if he was being drugged then again he noticed Sunny seemed a little off too at the moment. Marianne nudged him while Dawn and Sunny stretched out the blanket they hid, mostly from squirrels passing by.

“Breathe through your mouth, the pollen is strong but the taste is easier to handle.” she explained tugging at one of the strange purple and green petals.

He grimaced slightly breathing through this fangs the strong strawberry like taste was as powerful as if he was eating more of those specially grown fruits they had. Despite the next batch needing a couple more days they often had food left over in-between growth periods careful planning and such. Never the less it was still soft enough she smirked at him as they joined the other pair. He mostly remained quiet listening to tales of Sunny and Dawn getting into trouble he was surprised to think they would fit right in in his lands. He glanced at Marianne thinking of how much they really shared now.

“Bogggggy.”

He cringed a bit as he snapped out of his thoughts Dawn grinned seeing he'd absently taken her sister's hand.

“Mmhmm glad to see you two are so close already it'll make me worry less.”

He pulled his hand away clearing his throat as Marianne grinned.

“I uh....we haven't had much reason to turn against each other.” he said lowly.

“Ohh so you're waiting for it then?” Marianne teased he made a face.

“N..no.”

Her gaze widened slightly eyeing him.

“You sure about that?” she asked.

“Of course....”

Dawn and Sunny looked between one another unsure about the change in tone, Marianne wasn't truly sure if she should be offended by that or feel sorry for him. She guessed he was right, whatever he was holding close she couldn't really judge for good or bad. She knew she'd have to let that go but she wondered what he was expecting her to do.  
…....

“Bog?”

He was entirely quiet while they were flying back to the room, they had spent a bit of time with Dawn and Sunny but he had withdrawn a bit. He was agitated he was sure he had long since worked out of these moods but it didn't take much to get him right back to it he clenched his fists tightly wanting it to go away but he knew it wouldn't so easily. To his credit he hid it well enough from Dawn and Sunny but Marianne wasn't so easily fooled.

She'd seen enough to know better.

She landed next to him as he paced back and forth Imp bounced on the floor with the pixies copying him she smiled at them as she moved to scoop them out of the way.

“Already thinking of being betrayed Bog?”

“...I wouldn't consider it being betrayed, I expect you'll come to your senses.”

She stared at him as Imp's ears sagged he turned in her arms to tug at her hair pointing at Bog, he hissed making the little creature hold his tail tightly as he pouted.

“Bog we...”

He shook his head waving her off.

“We nothing, I'm trying to get back to how I was but this has unnerved me....you'll see the worse of me. Ugh I need another attack...”

“Don't say that...look I have some soldiers that have been pushed too far, it takes time to heal those mental wounds what matters is how you deal with them.” she said lightly setting Imp on the bed.

“I haven't been dealing with it, I ignored it until it was possible to pretend nothing was there.” he said, his lips were tight gaze distant...but really he seemed a little defeated.

She walked over to him to rest her hand on his cheek the way his gaze darted to her face it was clear he had checked out already not expecting any contact from her. Especially now, there were no words exchanged she knew that wasn't going help. She didn't help the soldiers through their tough times like this but then they were still similar. Sometimes you just needed someone to be there, he closed his eyes covering her hand with his.

Allowing a bit of mental relief just from her presence.  
…...


	13. Pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part near the end where they talk about some struggles from war that are limited but violent enough I guess, so warning you may only want to read the first part of the chapter. Then skip to like the last couple lines or so.
> 
> Thanks for the kudo :)

…...

Early the next morning Marianne was staring at the wall she'd been awake for an hour or two the sun was only just starting to come up soon she'd have to wake him up so they could go see the troops. However, she left him close behind her he had almost dozed off after they eventually settled by the window but eventually made their way back to the bed. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to slip back into the role he'd been in or not. She was laying partially on her back as at some point they shifted his armor was much lighter as he rested on her shoulder. She could only take his word on how he would behave when they were attacked now, but that alone didn't really matter. She worried that if he could push it away deep enough if he would ever be able to properly recover.

For him to respond as he did, surely he still needed some sort of help.

It was a lot more than she thought she would have gotten before, it was a short amount of time but she knew that she wanted him to have genuine peace. Perhaps it was leader to leader respect concern from one soldier's eyes out and through another's. Not necessarily because she could say she knew what he was going through but because she knew things don't stick for no reason. No one wants to kill when they don't have to, no one sane. Their enemies were not those that thought rationally or anything they only knew to attack and when it became kill or be killed you had to learn how to survive. She didn't think they were heroes with clean hands but they had many to save for the few that had to take the harder road.

Still, there were times it was hard, times being held prisoner, seeing your fellow teammates being shredded just for the fun of it. It stuck, she understood and he was like that, nearly broken only the sanity he clung to, keeping him level-headed.

She thought about the time they were ambushed two groups together one spitting, the mucus tended to numb the victim it was temporary but when one only needed a minute or two to digest a victim...well what did that matter.

“What's on your mind?”

She turned her head as he shifted.

“Just thinking that I'm a bit of a hypocrite...even if I want to help you.”

He rubbed his face.

“What do you mean?”

“I want to know you can deal with your problems, but some of mine I never got a chance to.”

He glanced at her.

“What do you mean?”

“The first war was Corpell...”

He nodded absently sitting up he remembered the story passing that they had lost that war for not showing up they were only lucky the others were all hot air, not a threat to them. It was how they started following their behavior more often and learned of wins after that more embarrassing loss.

“And it was fine essentially because all the weaker members were there, the other half had taken me and several of my soldiers that are dead.”

He straightened.

“What?”

“I woke up they had done...I don't even know to this day, in fact, Plum's ability was blocked we just don't know how they got the upper hand that day. In front of me was a man that fought beside my father...only the remains his screams long silenced..though there were more. Filling in....they were laughing at first I couldn't see because I was hanging upside down and they were behind me. I shut it out and it was constant awake and out always one less voice and more blood. Plum was able to help find us with some other fairies...and I woke up and Plum said she could make me forget a step. I remember what faces I saw...the horrid sight...even the smell and sound of my own screams, but it's as though I already grieved and processed everything then moved on.

She said she can't always do that...that eventually I have to cope on my own I think I've learned to do that but sometimes I don't know. People die and you have to get used to it, you have to be the strong one for your people and accept your feelings don't always matter....you have to push everything back good or bad to remain neutral.

None of that is really true and yet sometimes it is.”

She looked at him as his expression hardened slightly.

“...I remember my father having something like that to say....I can't imagine but I can you think it'll never get easier until it does and you question if you were too cruel...for being able to move on.”

She smiled at him.

“Exactly...people cope that's life ours is just different....still even if we learn..we're in private now we'll have time alone in the future. When I say that talking helps it's not because it chases every feeling away...but screaming can still be talking getting things off your chest is always better than keeping things in. That is what helps we know, accept and understand that.” Marianne went on shaking her head.

“But it doesn't help with problems outside of war does it?”

“That depends...”

“On?”

“The victim...I know what Plum can do....but she's not a miracle worker if you're hellbent on pretending like whatever happened...didn't, then she can't force you to move past it. She tried once...my second-in-command before Roland...he snapped killed his wife and daughter he'd done it in public. Though before he'd already mixed the nightshade serum.”

A mix of berries with one deadly ingredient the body's natural defense was throwing it up the berries made it go down smooth. It was once how executions might have been done when needed when there was nothing else to be done.

Life wasn't all sparkles and innocent unicorns after all.

“We got him...and he died screaming that it was never enough, Plum was horrified but she couldn't say why he reacted that way it hadn't happened before she went through all her books...some scrolls it was a new side effect of that ability a common ability that wasn't meant to be used too much. I got lucky....he was the 'too much'.”

“How did she move past that?”

She scoffed.

“You know how Plum is she may get excited as quickly as she could rage only to be the sweetest woman you could ever know....her kind deal with things differently. Mentally and beyond.”

“I starting to feel silly, I know I've seen worse on the battlefield...when it wasn't so easy to cut through an enemy.”

She smiled a bit wider.

“It doesn't work that way though, now does it? You can experience a lot and only have one trigger you never expected to push you over the edge you don't need magic to tell you that,” she said softly.

“True enough...” he shook his head.

“Father would have liked you.”

She grinned staring up at him.

“Mom would have liked you too.”

“What makes you say that?”

“She went to war too....she would have given you a chance to prove you were as bad as anyone would have said. Dad used to tell me about it.”

He smirked slightly then.

“So I told you my worst...how about you?”

He shook his head again.

“It's about legs.”

“Legs?” she asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don't know what joke of nature it is but there is something in most legs that attract a lot of our enemies no matter what they might be. I was stunned having been hit hard enough I was numbed most the soldiers they took weren't like me, they'd already eaten their legs a few torsos escaped damning me for my failure, they were killed then I was lucky to recover just enough to get back that was a few years ago. I guess we've always considered things differently than you do here...it's still a hard pill to swallow. Though war isn't meant to be easy..it's a process for everyone involved. ”

He looked at her as she straightened up to grab his hand.

“If nothing else at least we can support one another with real understanding.” she offered with a light smile knowing she was tugging at a cord from the pinched look on his face.

He didn't want to dig at those wounds he just remembered well they were there, after a moment he nodded his expression lightening up.

“It's a connection I've always wanted.”

It was easier to smile then as she knew she wanted the same thing at that point.  
…...


End file.
